CreepyPasta Survival
by IDRF
Summary: This is my first CreepyPasta fanfic so expect some strange parts. When a victim of Slendy's past arrives with three children on the doorstep of Slendermansion. Just why did he come here with the one who tried to kidnap him all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, This is the first I do that is different from the original two. This one is about CreepyPastas, just the ones I know. Without farther a due, let the story begin.**

Chapter 1: Pastas at the Doorstep

It was a dark stormy night in the CreepyPasta version of our Universe. There was a serious meeting being held at the Slender Mansion with the big five, Slenderman himself, Zalgo, Jeff the killer, Eyeless Jack and The Puppeteer. Other Pastas included Hoody, Masky, Clockwork, Ticci Toby, Jane the killer, Seed Eater and Smile Dog. They were discussing wether or bit they should show the world their true power.

"Listen to me Jeff, we should show the world joust how much power we wield" Zalgo barked at the teenaged killer.

"Don't speak to Jeff like that, he is being smart about this. He doesn't want to fuck up our legends" Jane screamed, unusually defending the psycho that created her.

"Zalgo has a point but so does Jeff. We need to decide tonight" Clockwork said, remaining neutral in the fight.

"Have you two psychos gone mad. Your teaming up against the smartest thing ever said by Zalgo and that isn't saying much" The Puppeteer ordered to the killers.

"You two are unbelievable" Slender said from his faceless face, "Jeff and Jane are right, we shouldn't reveal ourselves."

"Boss is right" Hoody and Masky said in agreement with their boss.

"Seed Eater, E.J., Clockwork, Ticci Toby, Smile Dog, make up your minds what we should do" Jeff barked at the undecided.

The five Pastas all walked over to Jeff, Jane, Slender and his Proxies in agreement with these five. Zalgo and The Puppeteer shook their heads in disappointment. They had hoped these five would pick their side.

"I trust you two will leave my home" Slender asked.

"Let's go" Zalgo angrily grunted.

The two left the mansion in a hurry. Slenderman left for his room in the mansion and left the others to do what they pleased. As Eyeless Jack, Jane and Clockwork walked pass the front doors to get to the kitchen, they heard a loud knocking on the mansion's doors. Jane opened the door to see three children standing there with an adult. Clockwork ran to get Slenderman before any orders were given. Moments later, Slenderman and Clockwork returned in a hurry. Slenderman took a look at the people on his doorstep with his missing eyes.

"Get inside. Not you" the Tall man ordered, pushing the adult away.

"Why can't he come inside Slendy" Eyeless Jack asked.

"He isn't a Pasta, that is why" Slenderman harshly answered, just about to slam the door.

"Wait. Slender, you may not remember me but I remember you. My father was the first ever person to make a deal with you" the man said to the faceless creature.

"You. Why have you come to me after all these years" Slenderman asked the human.

"Because, a new anti-CreepyPasta agency has been created and they are hunting down the Pastas. I don't agree with killing any of you so I want to help you avoid them. They have already got Bloody Painter and Tails Doll and who knows who is next on their list. So call all the Pastas here and keep them safe" the human informed.

Slenderman opened the door for the man and allowed him inside. "Any funny business and I kill" the tall man ordered.

"Take care of those three" the human kindly ordered to Jane, Clockwork and E.J.

Jane and the two with the kids walked to the kitchen and wondered who these kids could be. They didn't recognize any of them. Nor did Slenderman.

**A/N, how was my first chapter to my CreepyPasta fanfic. Here is a list of the CreepyPasta stories:**

**-Jeff the killer**

**-Jane the killer (Jeff vs Jane)**

**-Slenderman**

**-A Slender Victory**

**-Zalgo**

**-Clockwork**

**-The Puppeteer**

**-Seed Eater**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, I actually forgot to add in the other CreepyPastas that I used in the first chapter but like you don't know who they are. Anyway, this chapter will focus on the three kids and the Pastas that were with them, exclusively.**

Chapter 2: Sally, Sally and Ben

Jane led the kids into the kitchen and sat at the table while Eyeless Jack raided the fridge for his dinner, a good old kidney from a young male that he killed two weeks ago. Clockwork however, went into the pantry and came out with a jar of Nutella and a couple of slices of bread, she proceeded to make herself a sandwich. Jane rolled her black orbs for eyes as she expected one of these two to get these kids something to eat. She stood up and walked over to the kids.

"Would you three like something to eat" she asked the three.

The two girls looked at each other then at the boy and nodded their heads.

"What would you three want" Clockwork asked after swallowing a large bite of her sandwich.

"Why don't you get us some ice-cream" the oldest looking girl said, holding her bear tightly.

"E.J. get these kids some ice-cream and not the kidney flavoured one" Jane ordered to the eyeless creature.

"Okay, okay. I will get them some ice-cream" Eyeless Jack waved his hands in the air, dropping the kidney on the floor.

"Thank you" Jane smiled.

"So what are your names" Clockwork asked the kids.

"I am Sally Williams" the eldest looking girl answered, "my bear's name is Charlie."

"Sally, you know from the come play with me CreepyPastas" the youngest girl answered, "my bear is Mr. D."

"Ben Drowned, from Drowned Ben" the boy said, "you shouldn't of done that."

Eyeless Jack stopped on the spot after Ben said his famous saying. His eyebrow raised as he remembered this kid. "I remember you, you little creepy ass video game haunting soul."

"I am sorry but who are you" Ben asked the eyeless thing.

"Eyeless Jack. She is Jane the killer and I am Clockwork" Clockwork said in answer of Ben's question and possible future questions.

"Here is your ice-cream you creepy kids" Eyeless Jack called, placing the bowls on the table.

"So... What are your stories about" Clockwork asked, not too sure who these three kids were actual story wise.

"Depends, which versions do you want us to tell" Sally, Come Play With Me one, asked.

"Most famous will do me" E.J. answered.

"I only have one version that I know of, I just owned a Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask game and then I drowned while playing at the river near home, then my soul ended up haunting that cartridge and now I am here" Ben answered.

"Me. Raped and murdered by my uncle. Now I am here, killing people for the fun of it" S.C. answered.

"Mum got me this for Christmas and he killed my family, now we kill together" the other Sally laughed, squeezing the bear tight.

"Creepy, yes. Deranged, two of you three. Kids, yep. Want to go killing with you three, yes" Jane grinned.

The kids ate their ice-cream, placed the bowls in the sink and sat at the table with the three clearly older Pastas. They enjoyed their silence until Jeff came running into the room. He screamed something before he fell flat on his face, unconscious.

**A/N, hope you like. Bye.**

**P.S. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, so now I added in three of my favourite CreepyPasta kids, oh how is this going to turn out.**

Chapter 3: Jeff...

Jane quickly ran to the aid of the killer that created her. Jeff was just laying there, unmoving on the kitchen floor. Neither she nor the others could understand why he came running into the kitchen screaming his lungs out. Usually nothing scared Jeff the killer but did tonight.

"Eyeless Jack, get Slendy. Clockwork, help me move him. You three, step back" Jane ordered.

Each Pasta did as he/she was asked. Clockwork knelt next to Jeff's legs and lifted them without hesitation. Jane did the same with her male counterpart's arms. E.J. ran out of the kitchen to find the owner of the household. The Sallies and Ben stepped back as the two females placed Jeff on the table.

"What is wrong with him? Is he dead? Please tell me he is dead or not" Come Play With Me Sally asked in a cute little voice.

"I don't know" Clockwork honestly answered.

Eyeless Jack, Slenderman and the man that arrived with the kids returned to the kitchen. Slendy stood next to Jeff, looking down at the killer in confusion.

"So you said he came running in here screaming, correct" the Tall man asked Eyeless Jack.

"Sounds to me you don't know human physical problems. I think it is that he has never properly cleaned his burn wounds when it happened that have caused the memory of the burning to trigger, to make him think he is still on fire. Or it could because of the new anti-CreepyPasta agency. Those are my guesses" the man stated before anyone else could speak.

"That does give us a few answers then we had. Do you trust him Slender" Clockwork asked.

"We have to, for now" Slenderman answered.

Before anyone else could speak, Hoody and Masky came walking into the room, laughing until they saw Jeff on the table and four new faces in the mansion.

"Boss... Why are there four new faces? And why does one not look like a Pasta" Masky asked, raising his eyebrow from behind his mask.

"Because... There is an anti-CreepyPasta agency. I brought these kids here to be safe. They are Pastas but I am not. I actually have a history with your boss, Hoody and Masky" the man answered for Slenderman.

"Wait. You're that kid boss tried to kidnap but your dad convinced him not to. Whats your name again, John, Peter, Christopher or something like that" Hoody realised.

"Who" Masky shook Hoody with confusion.

"Calm down Masky" the man laughed at the reaction from Masky.

Everyone was distracted by Masky wondering who the man. None of the Pastas noticed Jeff changing, from his classic look to what he looked like before he became a killer. Sally Williams looked in the killer's direction and saw the final change.

"Clockwork. Look at Jeff" S.W. said as she tugged on Clockwork's arm.

"Why... HOLY SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED TO JEFF" she screamed as she saw Jeff in his original state.

The other Pastas stared at Jeff with horror including the non Pasta. Not even he could answer this.

**A/N, what has happened to Jeff?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, sorry for not updating on chapters yesterday but you see, the school holidays have begun so I will update less frequently until two weeks time. Now for the story.**

Chapter 4: The Pasta Meeting

"That is it, I am calling a meeting of the Pastas. Everyone to the meeting hall" Slenderman waved his arms as he walked into the meeting hall, carrying Jeff with one of his tentacles.

The other Pastas (all Pastas, happypastas, creepypastas and their parodies) and the man of his past followed. It wasn't long before other Pastas entered the mansion and filed into the hall. The man spotted many CreepyPastas. There was Zalgo, The Puppeteer, Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Tici Toby, The SCPs, Squidward's suicide, The Rake, amongst the recognisable. The man didn't know where he should be for this since he has never been part of a meeting of the Pastas. Jane pulled on the man's sleeve and led him next to Slenderman. He felt so out of place. Tici Toby walked up next to Clockwork and they both sat down on the seats next to Slenderman's left side. Jane took her seat on the Tall man's right. The Jacks and Jill sat to Jane's right. Zalgo, The Puppeteer, SCP-173, SCP-666-1 and The Rake sat to Tici Toby's left.

Slenderman whispered to the man, "stand here and don't do anything until I address you, got it."

The man nodded. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who was touching him. He sighed as he saw it was only Masky with Hoody behind him. He widened his eyes as he saw who was behind them. It wasn't Slenderman but it was a 'relative' of his, only known as Splenderman **(Search him up if you don't know who it is)**.

"Splenderman, Hoody, Masky, what do you three want" the man asked the three.

"We were just wondering why you are in our spot next to Slendy" the HappyPasta (Splenderman) answered.

"Sorry but Slenderman told me to stay here" the man replied with a smile.

"Everyone calm down. We need to get this meeting on the way. I know what you are all thinking, why are we having this meeting. To answer, I have called this meeting because a man from my past has arrived and he has warned me about a new anti-CreepyPasta agency. He is here to my side" Slenderman stepped to the side so the man could speak.

"Hello. I see a lot of you made it here but I see the agency has already got to the ones who didn't make it. Bloody Painter, Tails Doll, , Lost Silver, Pokémon: Ghost edition and 1999, I see haven't made it. I know two of them are actually dead but I fear the others are also dead" the man swallowed, "if they are all dead then it is because of that agency. I want to help you guys but if they are attacking them first then they are making their way up. I fear they have got to Jeff the killer but not kill him. Slender, could you please show them Jeff."

Slenderman lefted Jeff so the other Pastas could see, each were shocked to see he was no longer in his Pasta look.

"What the fuck has happened to Jeff" Seed Eater screamed.

"Answer him" SCP-682 shouted.

"Come on. What happened to Jeff" Pinkamena barked.

"Slendy is this going to happen to us" SCP-054 questioned.

"My guess is that this is because of the new agency" Slenderman answered.

Zalgo stood from his seat and held Slendy by his throat as he couldn't answer with assurance.

**A/N, fucking Zalgo. To clear up on one thing, SCP-173 I am making it move when people are looking at it because it is infected with the same shit as Jeff, fuck I forgot Spoiler. Also, HappyPastas, Yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, I have planned to get at least two more chapters out before school starts again for term 4. (I bet Americans envy me because here in Australia, we get four holidays instead of two). I have finally decided what to call what has infected Jeff the killer but this chapter will not focus on the Pastas but instead a member of the agency.**

Chapter 5: Agent Grim M. Reaper

Six people in business suits and four humanoids in suits that covered there whole bodies watched a screen from a camera inside the Slendermansion. They all watched the meeting of the Pastas in silence. They laughed when they saw Zalgo chocking Slenderman. Except for three of them. One grinned at the sight of the normal human tackling Zalgo to stop Slenderman from being chocked. One of the fully covered humanoids turned the screen off and switched the lights on. The room they sat in was large with a fairly large confrence table in the centre surrounded by seats. The business suited men and woman occupied the six front seats while the fully covered entities stood.

"You see there. They are turning against each other already" the oldest man in the room laughed with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Incase you didn't notice Agent John Jackson. The one that attacked the faceless guy was Zalgo. Those two never got on well" the youngest man corrected his sadstic co-worker. "I suspected this to happen that is why I personally didn't laugh when it happened."

"Agent Grim M. Reaper has a point. This was bound to happen Agent John Jackson" the woman agreed with her man to her right.

"They always thought ahead. So I knew this was going to happen" one of the fully covered humanoids said to the old man.

"Agent Hybrid. As I recall. I forbid you speak in these meetings or even around me" another man barked at the fully covered humanoid.

"Agent Lesley Dickson. Just because he is only half normal does not mean he is forbidden from speaking" the woman defended the covered humanoid.

"Agent Lucy Marshall, I appreciate that you are defending the hybrid but please stay away from matters that don't concern you. Got it" Agent John Jackson ordered.

The woman crossed her arms and looked away from the older man. "Got it."

The other two men in the business suits remained silent along with three fully covered agents. The other five argued for at least half an hour.

"If you don't stop arguing with me and Agent Lesley Dickson, I will fire all three of you which means we will have to kill you" Agent John Jackson screamed as he pulled a gun from his side.

"I would gladly leave now mate" Agent Grim M. Reaper laughed as he pulled his own gun from his left side.

"I am with him" Agent Lucy Marshall smiled as she too pulled a gun from her side. This time from the right.

The fully covered agent pulled a shotgun from it's socket on his back. He pointed it at Agent Lesley Dickson.

"I guess we will let you three leave without killing you then" one of the other business suit wearing agents grinned as he opened the door for the three. "But please leave the shotgun here. And your passes."

"Unless you want your face blown off I suggest you let us keep the shoty" the fully covered agent barked pointing the gun at the man's face.

"I will let you but leave your passes at the front desk will you" the agent asked in a calm voice.

"Agreed" Grim replied leading the other two out.

As they passed the front desk, they placed their passes on the desk. Grim walked out the front door and headed to his car. He opened the door on the drivers side and drove to the front of the tall, sixty something storey building, surprising the two other ex-agents.

"Get in" he asked calmly.

"Might as well" the covered ex-agent laughed, opening the front door for Lucy. The covered ex-agent then walked to the back door and jumped in the car. They sped out off the parking area and towards the Slendermansion.

**A/N, so how did I go with the change. I have decided to have the story follow the agency ex-agents every five chapters until they meet up with the Pastas. There is one thing I would like you to do if you want dear reader, would you please either review, follow or favourite. I personally don't mind if you don't but if you do it gives me an idea of who likes/dislikes my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N, so here is the fifth chapter that focuses on the Pastas.**

Chapter 6: The Plague

All the Pastas watched in shock and awe as Zalgo choked Slenderman for a minute or so. The 'normal' human ran to Slenderman's aid and tackled Zalgo to the ground. Slenderman's 'family' ran to carry the injured entity out of the way. It took Jane, Clockwork, Tici Toby, SCP-173 and Offenderman to stop the 'normal' from killing Zalgo.

"You fucker" the 'normal' screamed as he was dragged away.

"Come at me" Zalgo barked as he lunged at the 'normal'.

The Pastas dragging the 'normal' away were flung away as the two battled yet again. This time, The Puppeteer helped keep the two apart. He dragged Zalgo away while the others dragged the 'normal' away. Hoody and Masky stepped out of the way so the 'normal' could be removed from the room.

"Everyone, please head to your guest bedrooms for now. We will continue this meeting when things are calmed down" Trenderman announced as he opened the back door to the room.

Jane closed the door at the back right corner silently while the Pastas left for their rooms. She turned to face the 'normal' as he pushed Clockwork's hand off his left shoulder. Jane shook her head in disappointment. Clockwork moved away from the 'normal' after she punched his upper arm. The 'normal' gave Jane a cross look.

"What the fuck 'normal'" Jane screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I should have let Zalgo kill Slendy then" 'normal' yelled at the killer.

"Please stop arguing" Splendorman innocently asked the two to stop before they even truly began.

"Shut up HappyPasta" the two barked.

"Guys" Offenderman tried to get everyone's attention.

"Listen Jane. I only stopped Zalgo because I know what importance Slendy has in the near future" the 'normal' snarled.

"Guys" Offenderman tried again.

"Slenderman can handle himself mister guy from his past" Jane growled.

"GUYS!" Offenderman screamed.

"What" the two arguing people shouted to the offender.

"Look at Slendy" the offender pointed.

They all looked at the faceless creature. Jane and Clockwork gasped at the sight. Slenderman was morphing to a black mist. Slenderman's family bowed their heads as they knew that Slenderman was no more. Suddenly a phone began to ring. The 'normal' pulled his mobile phone from his pocket. He stared at it in confusion. There was now one thought in his mind, why would he call him after he betrayed him.

"Who is it" Jane asked.

"Someone who I once trusted but no longer can" 'normal' answered before he handed it to the killer.

"Grim M. Reaper, who is this cunt" Jane asked.

"An agency member. He is a high-ranking member" the 'normal' answered, "answer at your own will."

Jane took this option and answered the phone. "Hello, this is Jane speaking."

"I knew good old Prox couldn't answer the phone himself. You are Jane the killer correct. Put me on loud-speaker so I can speak to all off you" the man on the phone asked.

"Okay but I don't think the 'normal' would like that Mr. Reaper" Jane laughed before she put the phone on loud-speaker.

"Thank you darling. Now to why I called Prox. I quit the agency so now they can't trace my call without going through legal shit. All the Pastas are getting infected with a plague created by the agency themselves. The plague is called Virus P-37. By now it would have infected 98% of the Pastas. I already know who are unaffected by it but I will tell you once I get to Slendermansion. I am at least two days drive away. Just make sure the affected infected are in a stable condition before I get there. By the time I get to you, only ten Pastas will remain due to them not being affected. I got to go, talk to you later" the voice explained before he hung up.

"Here" Jane handed the phone back to the 'normal. "Why are you call Prox by that guy?"

"Thanks. He calls me Prox because I use to always talk about how I was nearly taken by Slendy. And before any of you ask, yes that is his real name, Grim M. Reaper. The M stands for Michael" the 'normal' answered.

"So if what he says is true, only ten of us will be like how they are but the others will be like Jeff and Slendy" Splendorman reminded the group.

"Yep" SCP-173 answered.

"Wait a sec. SCP-173, how can you move when people are looking at you? Are you infected?" Trenderman asked, stepping away from the statue.

"I must be. How else can I be moving, right" the sculpture replied. "I guess you should stay away from me then."

"The question is, who is infected with this Virus P-37" Jane said, keeping her distance from the obviously infected.

"I agree with Jane. Who is infected is the question of the day" Clockwork made sly looks at the others.

"Let's all go to bed and see who remains before noon tomorrow" 'normal' ordered.

"Where are you staying 'normal'? Whose room" Jane asked.

"Most likely the lounge room or if one of you would like me to stay with you" 'normal' answered.

"Let him stay in your room Jane, you have two beds in there and you might need him if you are infected" Clockwork suggested. "I have Ticci Toby in my room just incase one of us are infected. Slendy's family all sleep in one extremely large room. SCP-173 doesn't sleep. So it would be nice if you had someone to keep check on you plus he isn't a Pasta."

"Hey I don't like the idea either but it has logic to it" 'normal' gave a disappointed smile to Jane.

"Fine but any sexual or any other ideas pop into your mind and I get to kill you" Jane crossed her arms.

"As if I would think about that shit. I ain't no sick minded fuck, no offence Offenderman" 'normal' replied before leaving the room.

"Night" Jane said before following the man.

Neither one of them liked the idea of sharing a room but they both knew they had to. Anyway, they both knew it would be worser with Jeff and Jane sharing a room. They both walked up the stairs and down the hall until they arrived at the last two doors. Jane turned on her heels and opened the right side door. She stepped inside and opened a second door, turning one a light revealing a bathroom. She closed the bathroom door as the man stepped in and turned the main room's light on. He was impressed to see a clean room, with near black purple carpet, black curtains, a large oak desk lined with plans, papers and letters, a large oak wardrobe in between two beds that both had black covers and purple sheets. He turned his head to the side of the room that the personal bathroom door was on and he saw a basket with blood soaked dresses and a basket filled with other bits of clothing. On the other side of the room was a bunch of shelves all with knives going through the timber. The man soon heard a shower running from the bathroom. He knew that Jane was just having a shower before bed. He sat on the chair that was at the oak desk and pulled a small notepad from his jacket pocket and pulled out a pencil. He began to sketch all the Pastas he saw up close on that day in perfect detail. Just after he finished sketching Clockwork, he heard the door to the bathroom unlock.

Jane poked her head out the door and spotted the man drawing something in a notepad. "Um... 'Normal', could you please grab my night-gown out of the wardrobe. And do not touch anything else in there."

"Okay. I'll get your bloody night-gown" the man walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dark purple night-gown set for the killer. He walked over to the door and handed the clothing to Jane. "Here you go."

"Thank you. Now go away from this door" Jane closed the door softly just incase she woke any other Pastas.

It wasn't long until she came out. She walk right pass the man and into the right side bed. The man waited until she was under the sheets before he moved over to the left side bed. He removed his jacket, shoes, socks and belt before climbing under the sheets. Neither one faced each other as they waited for sleep to arrive.

The next morning all the unaffected Pastas (and 'normal' person) woke to loud screaming from downstairs.

**A/N, who is screaming and whom of the Pastas woke?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N, so this is the final chapter I shall post during the school holidays. So I decided I am going to try to make each chapter from here on out to be over a thousand words total except for the ones that focus only on the Agency ex-members. To da story.**

Chapter 7: Effects

'Normal' and Jane shot up out off bed when they heard a loud high-pitched scream coming from downstairs. They didn't bother putting on the clothes they would have worn if they work up normally. They both arrived at the entrance of the meeting hall but were stopped from entering by Splendorman, Trenderman, Offenderman and Zalgo.

"What the fuck is happening" Jane frantically asked the tall creatures.

"We don't know but we know it is coming from within here" Zalgo answered.

"Did any one move Jeff out of this room last night" 'normal' asked the Pastas.

"No, why... Oh" Splendorman raised where his eyebrow would be as he got what the 'normal was getting at.

"Where the fuck am I" a voiced screamed as a loud bang was heard after something hit the door hard.

"Do you think we should go in there" Jane asked, clearly concerned for Jeff.

"I think it best if humans only enter there first or Jane you could do that thing where you pretend to be his family members like what you did in the Jeff vs Jane story" Offenderman suggested, which was highly unusual of him to not suggest himself.

"No. That would be cruel to pretend to be his family" Jane gave Offenderman a death stare as she registered his request.

They heard footsteps coming from the staircase and hushed whispers. They all waited to see who was coming down the stairs. They first saw Clockwork, Ticci Toby and walk into the room the six were in. They were followed by the Sallys, Ben Drowned, SCP-173, Masky, Hoody, Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill and Seed Eater. They all walked up to the six.

"What the fuck was that scream" Ticci Toby asked.

"We guess it was Jeff" Jane answered, looking at the door for a few seconds.

"Why haven't you checked" Sally Williams asked with a tired voice.

"Because we don't think it wise to enter with the non human Pastas due to him being infected and acting the way he is" 'normal' replied, kneeling to be at the kid's high.

"Why not do Jane's trick thing" the other Sally asked.

"Because that would be cruel" Trenderman crossed his arms.

"Why don't Jane, 'normal', Clockwork and Ticci Toby enter" Hoody suggested.

"You four know how to talk to average people the best out of all of us. Plus you look the most normal except for Toby's face, Clockwork's eye and Jane's eyes. Plus I don't think it wise with creepy children entering" Masky continued for Hoody.

"Smart" Zalgo admitted. "You four enter."

"Lets go" 'normal' kindly ordered.

The four entered the room. 'Normal' entered last and silently shut the door. The four looked around the room to find Jeff. Ticci Toby saw the normal Jeff trying to open the door to the storage room without success.

"You won't be able to open that door and escape this room through the room behind it" Clockwork said to get the infected Pastas attention.

Jeff turned on the spot to see who had spoken to him and jumped to see four completely different looking people standing there looking at him. He took a step back, hitting the door behind him.

"Who the fuck are you and where the fuck are we" he shouted, taking heavy breaths.

"Jeff calm the fuck down. We are here to help" 'normal' answered, taking a step forward.

"Stay the fuck away from me. How do you know my name. Also bullshit your here to help me. One of you doesn't show their face. The chick next him has a fucking clock in her eye and the other chick has blackish, purplish orbs where her eyes should be. You are the only normal looking one out of you all" Jeff screamed, running to the furthest corner in the room from the four.

"We know your name because you are a CreepyPasta. You are one of the most famous ones for that. Also don't mock Clockwork, she is perfect the way she is so don't mock her eye. Neither should you mock Jane, she was created by you after all. Me on the other hand, I don't want to hear you mock my choice to cover my face. You can say what you want about 'normal', we don't know him that well but we do trust him enough to let him live thou. You can still mock him" Ticci Toby harshly defended the girls and himself.

"Fuck up Ticci Toby" 'normal' said to the Pasta.

"What the fuck is a CreepyPasta and are you all one" Jeff asked still scared of the four.

"A CreepyPasta is described by some people as an Internet horror story for kids while others say they are nightmare fuel. These three are but I am not. Your full CreepyPasta name is Jeff the killer. Ticci Toby is the cover up guy's actual CreepyPasta name. Clockwork is the same for the girl with the clock for an eye, I think it is mad yet strange. Jane's full title is Jane the killer. Me on the other hand was never named. I was part of the story, A Slender Victory. That still doesn't make me a Pasta" the 'normal' answered.

"Where is my family" Jeff asked.

"Dead. You killed all your close family. We don't know about extended family thou" Clockwork answered.

"That can't be true. I would never kill them. I love them too much" Jeff shook his head in disbelief.

"Sorry mate but it is true. You killed them" Ticci Toby replied to the non accepting Jeff.

"Ticci, get out. Your only making it worst" Clockwork asked the protective Pasta kindly.

Ticci Toby left, knowing Clockwork was correct. "You should to with him Clockwork, he might get upset if Jeff does anything with you without him around" 'normal' asked the woman.

"Bad choice of words but I get what you're getting at. Jane, don't kill him. 'Normal' keep an eye on them" Clockwork asked before she left.

Jeff calmed a little after the two most unusual people left the room but he was still on edge about the other two. He was starting to wonder what time of day it was because the one they claimed to be named as Jane the killer was wearing a lace night-gown. The other guy just made him more confused because he wore an everyday shirt and jeans. He felt something in his pocket, something sharp. He took a quick look at what it could be and was surprised to see a kitchen knife. He looked back up just in time to see the other two return looking at him. He had a small plan form in his head to how he could escape this room and then escape wherever he was.

"Jeff. Why don't you come take a seat. It would be best if we stop standing" Jane asked as she walked over to one of the lounges not been flipped over.

'Normal' sat next to her and they both waited for Jeff to sit down on the lounge in front of them. Jeff carefully made his way to the seat and sat down, still cautious about these two. He swallowed before he spoke.

"Where are we" he managed to ask.

"Slendermansion. The home of Slenderman himself. This where all the Pastas stay if there is a meeting or something. You are here because you are infected with something known as Virus P-37. It is something that has only been proven to not effect ten Pastas but the problem is, which ten. You don't remember anything because it is the Virus" Jane answered.

"Fuck off. Give me the truth" Jeff barked, pulling his knife out of his pocket. He placed the knife at Jane's throat.

"She is telling you the truth. Accept it" 'normal' grabbed Jeff's hand, accidentally cutting a part of Jane's throat but not enough to cause bleeding. Jeff tried to get the upper hand but 'normal' pulled the knife away from Jane.

"Get away Jane" 'normal' ordered, allowing room for her to get away.

Jane began to run but Jeff grabbed the back of her night-gown top half and pulled. This action caused it to rip and have Jane fall onto the ground. 'Normal' proceeded to break Jeff's arm that held the knife in response for him trying yet again to kill Jane. Jeff let go of the knife as he felt his arm break. Jane pushed herself off the ground not realising that her night-gown now only had the lower half intact. Jeff held his arm in pain as he was pushed back onto the lounge he sat on earlier. 'Normal' turned o see if Jane was alright.

"Jane. You need to get something on" 'normal' said looking away from Jane's bare breast.

"Why" Jane asked in confusion.

Jeff looked up to see why 'normal' asked Jane to put something on and just stared at her. He decided to answer Jane's question for 'normal'. "Your tits are out bitch."

Jane gave Jeff a look before she looked down. She saw that her night-gown was ripped and laid just in front of her feet. She quickly crossed her arms to hide her breast. 'Normal' looked for something that would be appropriate for Jane to wear. Jane turned to face away from Jeff while 'normal' looked. 'Normal' soon found something for Jane to cover her chest with. He found a blanket under one of the up turned tables. He handed Jane the blanket. She wrapped it around herself before she faced Jeff again.

"Do you think we should take him out of this room or just leave him here and wait for him to stop being a cunt or do you think we should let him out of here to mingle with the other Pastas" 'normal' asked Jane.

"Leave him in here for now. He needs to calm down" Jane replied.

'Normal' nodded his head and began walking to the door with Jane by his side. Jane suddenly stopped as she felt something piece her waist. 'Normal' turned in time to see Jeff slide another knife from Jane's side. Before Jeff could run away, 'normal' tackled him to the ground. Removing any other knives from Jeff's pockets. The normal man began to wonder why Jeff was trying to kill Jane when he didn't even remember he was a CreepyPasta. 'Normal' decided to stop the attacks on Jane, he would knock out Jeff. He gave Jeff a hard head-butt knocking him unconscious. 'Normal' ran to Jane and carried her out off the room. All the Pastas widened their eyes as 'normal' walked into the room they were carrying a bleeding Jane.

"Lock all doors that enter that room. Jeff has gone more psychopathic then he ever was. My guess is the virus" 'normal' ordered.

Slenderman's family all left to lock the other three doors that led to the meeting hall. Zalgo locked the door that they were at for 'normal'. 'Normal' carried Jane up to her room and laid her on the bed he slept in the night before. Clockwork and Ticci Toby came running into Jane's room with medical bandages and some cleaning items to clean Jane's knife wounds. 'Normal's' phone began to ring as he put his clothes on, he took off the night before. He looked at the name at who was calling. He shook his head as he read Grim M. Reaper. He decided to answer it anyway as he walked out off the room so Toby and Clockwork could care for Jane.

"Grim, what do you want" he asked as he answered the call.

"'Prox', listen to me carefully. I found some more information on the effects of the virus. All except one who gets infected with it will become a bit an Incredible Hulk. I feel like I should tell you who is the non Hulk that is infected shouldn't I" the voice said.

"You should dickhead" 'normal' responded.

"SCP-173 is the only one who doesn't go Incredible Hulk on anyone when they it is infected. Do you want me to tell you who is unaffected by the virus. You know immune to it" Grim answered.

"Tell me the ten" 'normal' requested.

"Jane the killer is one, Clockwork, Ticci Toby, the two Sallies, Ben Drowned, Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Eyeless Jack and Splendorman. Splendor is the only HappyPasta and parody not to be affected. Make sure those ten stay away from the others except for SCP-173, that thing can stay with your group. I think it best if you stay away from the others now" Grim ordered.

"It is a bit late for Jane, she was injured by Jeff about ten minutes ago. Just hurry up and get here" 'normal' stated with a sad tone to his voice.

"We will be there tomorrow morning. See you at 11:30 okay" Grim said before hanging up.

"Wait. What do you mean we. I thought it was just you" 'normal' said just a little too late.

Even thou he was now armed with some information about the virus, he felt like Grim wasn't telling him something. Something about the virus and its infected.

**A/N, well that's the last chapter for the school holidays, next update will be next Monday and then it will be a daily adding like usual. Bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, this chapter is the sign of the usual update rate I do. At least one a day (unless something stops me). This will be set just seconds after the phone call from last chapter.**

Chapter 8: Feeling hurt

'Normal' cursed under his breath at Grim's final words before he hung up the phone. "That fucking asshole."

He heard the door to Jane's room open behind him. He turned to see a relief filled Clockwork. The clock themed killer signed deeply before speaking. "Jane is okay, thanks to you stopping Jeff but why did he attack her if he doesn't remember a thing?"

"Grim called me again, he told me what the virus does. According to him the virus makes the Pasta more aggressive than they use to be. He also told me who isn't affected by it and if any Pastas do not go aggressive. Jane, you, Toby, the Sallies, Ben, Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Eyeless Jack and Splendorman can't be affected. SCP-173 is the only known Pasta that is infected to not go agro on everyone." 'Normal' smiled as Clockwork breathed heavily in relief. "I take that is good news for you then."

"That is good to hear. Do you want to check on Jane? After all you did save her" Clockwork asked 'normal'.

"Yeah. I would like to see Jane. She didn't have a chance of escaping from Jeff so I think she would want to thank me" 'normal' said before following Clockwork into the room.

"Good on ya 'normal'. If it was just her she would be dead and we wouldn't know. She isn't in good enough condition to walk but she can talk and she has something to say to you" Ticci Toby brought 'normal' into a bro-hug after the normal human entered the room.

"About time you got here 'normal'. I have to say a word to you" Jane called from her bed, making 'normal' smile to hear a voice from the injured.

"And what would that be" 'normal' smiled.

"I would like to say thank you, for saving my life" Jane weakly smiled.

"Your welcome Jane. I do have good news for you. I received a call from Grim and he told pacifically who isn't infected with the virus. You were one of the ten" 'normal' replied.

"You aren't just saying that to get my hopes up or are you actually telling the truth" Jane gave a sly smile.

"If I am lying I will let you kill me the moment you find out" 'normal' smiled.

"That would make my day if you have lied to me. Can you tell me who else is safe from the virus" Jane requested.

'Normal' nodded before he went through the list of immune. "Well, there is you. Clockwork, Ticci Toby, Splendorman, the Sallies, Ben, Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill and Eyeless Jack. I was also warned that all but one infected become aggressive. Lucky for us that is SCP-173. I hope that is satisfying for you" 'normal' was surprised, as well as the other two in the room, to find Jane jumping out of her bed and started hugging 'normal'. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Sorry. I just am happy to hear who is unaffected. I hope you understan... Agh" Jane laughed before collapsing with immense pain.

"Jane. You okay" 'normal' screamed in a worried tone.

"What the fuck just happened? I blanked out for a second. What happened" Jane asked as 'normal' began carrying her to her bed (the none blood soaked one).

"You collapsed. I guess because of that knife wound in your side" Clockwork answered for everyone in the room.

"Should have guessed that" Jane grumbled.

"You should have but you didn't" 'normal' smirked as he laid Jane in her bed.

"Toby, Clockwork, could you both please get the unaffected and SCP-173. We need to get out of here if the others become aggressive" Jane asked. "Also I need a private word with 'normal' here."

"Lets do it Toby" Clockwork smiled before she moved to the door.

"Don't get kinky in here" Toby said before sprinting out the door.

"Ignore him. He is just jealous that you two are getting along so quickly" Clockwork smiled before closing the door behind her.

"So what do you want to have a private word to me about" 'normal' asked when he was sure no one was listening outside.

"Three things actually. First of all, what where you doing in that note-pad, book thing last night? Secondly, why did you save me? Thirdly, why aren't you like most guys your age" Jane replied.

"The first answer is I was drawing all the Pastas I got to see up close in as much detail I could. The second one is because you didn't deserve to die. The final one, I have always been different from everyone. I have always had respect for everyone, psycho or not, man or woman, child or adult, I have always had respect. I hope that is a good enough answer for your final question" 'normal' kidded.

"Why would you draw us in detail. We aren't that interesting" Jane gave an unsure look.

"I actually developed that habit shortly after the Slenderman incident. I just started drawing everyone I saw up close in perfect detail. If I did a big enough picture and coloured it in with the correct colours, you would think it would be the actual person" 'normal' explained.

"Let me see" Jane sat up and moved in her bed so that her back was propped up against the wall.

"Here" 'normal' gave Jane the book he draws in.

The killer looked through each page in amazement, everyone's picture in the book looked like an old photograph of them. Even the people in the book she has never seen before. She stopped on the last two pages that had drawings on them. She smiled at the detail in the picture of her. She looked at the other side and saw a perfect image of Clockwork. Jane looked up at the man, speechless.

"How..? was all she could get out.

"I guess I am just good at it like how you are good at killing people with knives" 'normal' gave her smile before taking his book back. "Do you want to keep the picture of you or do you want a picture of someone else or something?"

"Why don't you make another picture of me and you. I want to test your skill on yourself. If it isn't good enough then I will keep the one of just me. Or can I have both" Jane answered with a wicked smile.

"I will accept your challenge but you aren't fit enough to get out of bed so I can get an image in my mind of the both of us. When you heal enough, I will do so, but you can keep the picture of just you" 'normal' accepted Jane's challenge.

"Jane. 'Normal'. We have a problem" Eyeless Jack sprinted into Jane's room.

"What is the problem" 'normal' asked.

"Ticci Toby and Clockwork were attacked by Zalgo and Trenderman. They are near death" Eyeless Jack explained. "We need to get the fuck out off here."

"Jane do you know any safe places to go" 'normal quickly asked.

"Slendy's ski lodge like house. We can take his vans and get all the safe Pastas up there by nightfall" Jane truthfully answered.

"Let's go. 'Normal' can you carry Jane out of here" E.J. asked.

"I will" 'normal replied.

The three of them made their way to the other unaffected and SCP-173. They quickly explained the plan before heading to the vans in the garage. As they made their way to the garage, they tried their best to stay away from the infected. To help the injured, 'normal' decided that the strongest carry those who couldn't move themselves. He carried Jane, Laughing Jack carried Ticci Toby and Splendorman carried Clockwork.

**A/N, so how did I go. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, this is my second attempt at writing this chapter because the internet here messed up a little and forced me to stop using it for an hour or so until my dad could fix it. Hopefully it doesn't do that again. To da story my esteemed friends.**

Chapter 8: Getting to safety

'Normal' kicked the door to the garage so he and the Pastas could get to the vans that were supposedly in there. They all had a small burst of hope as they saw the two vans. 'Normal' carried Jane to the passenger side of the closest van and opened the door so she could get in. Eyeless Jack opened the back of the second van and helped Speldorman place Clockwork and Ticci Toby in it. SCP-173 pushed a button on the left side wall and the garage door opened up. 'Normal' opened the back of his van and let the Sallies, Ben and SCP-173 in. Spendorman, Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill climbed into the back of E.J.'s van and closed the door. 'Normal' closed the door to the back of his van and grabbed a map from a workbench and opened the door to the driver's seat. He climbed in and spoke to Jane in a quiet voice.

"Jane, can you draw the path we have to take on this map."

Jane looked at 'normal' with a sly smile on her face. "Give me your pencil and I will draw the way."

'Normal' handed Jane the pencil he had in his pocket and the map. Jane quickly drew the path they had to take. She handed 'normal' the map and pencil. 'Normal' then searched for the key and found it in the glovebox. He placed the key in the ignition and turned it. The van's engine worked right of the bat without fail. The same couldn't be said for E.J., he tried several times before the engine ended up working for him. They both drove the vans out of the garage and drove out of the gates to the mansion. E.J. slowed so he could follow 'normal's' van.

Several hours passed before anyone felt sleep hit them. In Eyeless Jack's van, Splendorman, Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill fell asleep. This made E.J. focus more on 'normal's' van because there wasn't any jokes or arguments happening behind him. While in 'normal's' van, the kid Pastas fell asleep but Jane didn't. She was far too busy with dealing with small hits of pain in her side and making sure 'normal' didn't stray from the route she drew. SCP-173 was in a state that it called sleep but what the others would say would be more of not paying any attention. Jane shifted in her seat so she faced 'normal' a little bit better.

"'Normal', why are you always been near me since you arrived except directly when you arrived? I don't want a smart ass answer like we are just a part of a story and the writer is doing so because I know that. All Pastas know that. I know our world doesn't exist in the truest form but I do know that all worlds do exist yet don't exist, you understand that right? Anyway, in our world, the one we think exist while others from other worlds think is just bullshit, why are you always near me?" Jane wasn't surprised that 'normal' wouldn't look at her but his expression did.

'Normal' gave an impressed smile. "What you just said. That is the truest thing someone has ever came up with, our world exists to us but in another world, or how I like to put it, universe, say our one doesn't exist. For all we know, we could just be a written story or game or show or a movie to another world while to us, our world is real. I guess that is my answer to your question too, if we are just entertainment for someone then whoever has created our story has done so but in our universe it is just fate."

"So we are saying no matter what, nothing we know exists yet it does at the same time."

"Exactly."

"Pretty deep don't you think, 'normal'."

"You could say that. So that just says we are actually saying what we are saying right now because either someone has made us to do so or in our world's case, saying what we want to say."

"Kinda sad to hear that we may think we come up with our own choices but in another world we are saying what we are saying because someone or something is making us do so."

"Yeah, I know Jane what you mean. It is sad that our world may not exist but I am happy that is the case as well because that means if someone you love died then whoever is viewing your world can just go back to the parts where they are alive and it will be like they never died."

"That actually does make sense. You put good logic into a deep meaning of life type thing."

"I was trying to do so and it looks like I succeeded."

"Yes you did succeed."

"Jane can I ask you question about your past?"

"Depends."

"Here I go. Jane, what was the true reason why you became a killer? I know Jeff was one reason but something like that doesn't make someone become a killer. Is there a secret reason that you only know about?"

"No one has ever asked me that. Yes I know Jeff was part of the reason but... I... Can't just tell anyone the other reasons. It breaks the Pasta code about telling non-Pastas the truth."

"Actually, since I have a history with some of you. Yes I am connected to more of you guys then just Slender, even thou I am not mentioned by name or past, I am still connected to you, Jeff, Clockwork and Pokémon: Ghost Black edition. You killed my daughter regardless if anyone recorded that murder of your's, Jeff spared my baby cousin in the story about him and you, Clockwork because at the time she became what she is, I lived near her home and the Pokémon one, I was friends with both boys. There could be more but I can't think of them. Is that a good enough reason to tell me."

Before Jane could answer him. 'Normal's' phone rang. "Want me to answer that?"

"It would be good if you did."

Jane reached for the phone. She looked at the name and yet again was it Grim M. Reaper. She answered it and quickly placed it to her ear. "Hello. This is Jane. What do you want Grim."

"This isn't Grim. This is his friend, Lucy Marshall. I have called because we have more information on Virus P-37. It is only in its second stage of its six, which means the next four will be horrible. We also discovered that SCP-173 isn't immune to the aggression, it is only having it slowed down to activate the second stage in five days time. We also have some bad news for Slendermansion. It is going to be nuked along with anything in and around it. The agency turns out to have connections to the military. You better get them all out of there. You have twelve days to get everything out of there. Be sure to tell John about it." The female voice said from the side of the call before hanging up.

"Why did he call?"

"It wasn't Grim. It was some chick named Lucy Marshall. She said that the agency will nuke Slendermansion and anything in and around it will be killed. It also turns out that the statue back there only slows down the virus' effects. It also turns out there are six stages to it."

"Great, another person who betrayed my trust. But we have to go with what she says like what we do with Grim himself."

"Yeah."

"So Jane, how long do we have left till we get to Slenderman's ski lodge place?"

"Let me see the map."

'Normal' passed the map to Jane. She looked at it for a second and then looked out the windows. She looked back at the map. She handed it back to the driver.

"Well, how long?"

"You see that dirt road. Take that and we will be there in just over two minutes."

'Normal' turned right into the dirt road and headed up the path at the speed he was already going. E.J. followed from behind them. 'Normal' stopped his van only about half way the time Jane told him. He opened his door and stepped out onto the light snow-covered ground.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. The trees just had to fall in a perfectly straight line didn't they."

E.J. wondered why 'normal' stopped his van. He climbed out to find the man shaking his head at a long line of fallen trees. The eyeless being walked up to the man.

"Looks like we will have to walk the rest of the trip. You carry Jane. Splendor will carry the kids and Clockwork while L.J. will carry Toby. SCP-173 can walk behind us."

"No Jack. SCP-173 will be in front of us. Grim call while I was driving and well, we were told he is only slowing the infection inside him."

"We still walking but the SCP is in front."

"Get everyone out of your van. I will deal with my one."

Eyeless Jack followed this order and collected his passengers. Soon they were set to head up. SCP-173 was in the front, following Jane's directions. She was clinging to 'normal's' neck as he held her with her back on one arm and her knees curled on the other. Splendorman was behind them with the kids and Clockwork in his tentacles. E.J. was behind him with Ticci Toby on his back. Both Laughing Js were at the back of the pack. They all soon saw the lodge like house. Jane was carried to front door. She picked up the key that was cleverly hidden behind a piece of wood that stuck out a little from the door frame. She opened the door just before she began to fall. 'Normal' caught her just in time. He carried her to one of the bed rooms that she directed him to. She was placed carefully on one of the beds in the room. Both she and 'normal' exchanged a smile before the man left. Just before he shut the, Jane called out to him.

"When you go to bed, could you please sleep in the second bed in this room. Also, there is a map lay out of the house in the living room. memorize that so you know where to go."

"Okay. And thanks for telling me about the map." 'Normal' silently closed the door and headed to the living room for the house lay out.

**A/N, well that's that. I also came up with that world thing by myself so it is © and ™ to me until I find if someone else came up with something similar to it or something.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N, made an error when I wrote the last chapter's title. I accentually wrote it as chapter 8 instead of 9. Mistake will be fixed later. Now to the next chapter. Again this will follow the angry members until they meet up with the Pastas.**

Chapter 10: Agent Grim M. Reaper II

Grim drove his fancy looking car into a parking lot in a small rural town. He had been driving for several hours and he was not feeling good due to it. Lucy and 'Hybrid' were both asleep in their seats, both waking as he parked.

Lucy yawned and looked around with a sleepy look on her face. "Where are we?"

Grim opened his door and left the vehicle as his answer to the question. Lucy looked at the man behind her with confusion. The man shrugged as he didn't understand either. They didn't speak for five minutes. Grim returned to the car with a more relaxed look on his face. He opened his door and gave Lucy his phone.

"Call 'Prox'. And give him this information. If no-one answers with their voice straight away, say these names, one of them is bond to answer. I have some business to attend to for about ten minutes. Got it" the man ordered.

"I got it" Lucy responded before calling.

Grim shut his door and walked away. He turned a corner and walked down an empty street. He was looking for someone. Someone he could trust. Someone not connected to anyone other then him. He reached the door he was looking for. It was heavily damaged wooden door . He knocked once before entering. The room on the opposite side was very fancy for a recked building. He stared up the stair case that greeted anyone who entered the building. He breathed out slowly as he made his way up. He looked at a blood stain on the wall paper on the wall. He remembered the exact event that caused that stain. He reached the top of the stairs, remembering the horrible events that took place here so many years ago. One thing was burning in his mind. Was the person he was looking for even here? He slowly made his way to a fairly undamaged door at the end of the hall way. He reached for the door knob before he heard voices from inside.

"Listen, you can just fucking go find your psychopathic brother. Remember he tried to kill you years ago. You are likely I even decided to stay and help you when you needed me. I don't think you need me now. You can look for Jeffrey on your own" a voice screamed from inside. Grim could easily tell it belonged to a woman.

"Don't you fucking leave. We had a fucking deal. Get back here, Gwen. We both know you won't make it out there on your own. I saved you and you agreed to help save my brother" a second voice shouted. This one was clearly male.

"These are at it again. I guess I should break them up before this gets outta hand" Grim thought to himself.

"See ya dickhead" the woman sounded like her lungs were about to tear from her chest due to how much she was screaming.

"Piss off you bitch" the male voice called.

Grim took this as a symbol to make himself known. He opened the door. He accidentally hit the woman inside the room, causing her to fall backwards. The man in the room sat in a chair with his mouth agape. The woman groaned in pain as she wasn't prepared for the door to swing open. Grim helped the woman up before speaking.

"It's good to see you two getting on so well" he sarcastically smiled.

"So you heard our fight" the man asked.

"I think China could hear you two" Grim said in a joking tone to his voice.

"You know I am fucking blind in one eye Grim" the woman gave the ex-agency member a dirty look.

"And by the way your going. You will be blind in both eyes. I mean look at the place your living in, it is fucking horrible" Grim laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder why we are friends. Anyway, what do you want?" the woman asked.

"I found his brother. Jeffrey is alive but he isn't in a good state. He goes by the name of Jeff the killer, now. If you want to meet him, I say you come with me. You can come too, Gwen. But before I take you to him, I need to do something but it would be best of you came with me now. You nearly died here and if it wasn't for me saving your life, you would be dead and she would still be on the streets, most likely fully blind" Grim explained himself.

"I will come but... Only if your business doesn't take long" the man sighed.

"Does your business involve John aka 'Prox' by any chance" the woman asked.

"Yes" Grim responded.

"I'm coming then" the woman grinned.

The three left the building, which was extremely hard for the new man since he had poorly treated knife wounds in his gut. They walked down to where Grim parked his car. To his surprise, it was still there. He opened the back door for the two new people. He closed the door before 'Hybrid' and Lucy could ask who these two were. Grim opened his door and quickly got set for driving. Lucy then asked who the two people were.

"Grim, who are these two?"

"Friends, that is all you need to know."

Grim sped out of the car park and headed to the Slendermansion. He was breaking road laws amount others but he wanted to get to the Pastas before it was too late. He did promise his friend to see his brother again.

**A/N, well here is part two of the Agent Grim M. Reaper chapters. Please follow, favourite or review or maybe two or even all three.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N, sorry for not updating after a week or so since my last chapter after I said one chapter per day but you see, I had fuck loads of schoolwork to get through and I don't think I would have done much due to this fanfiction thing. All well, to the story I guess.**

Chapter 11: Unexpected Guest

'Normal' walked silently into the living room to find the Laughing Js asleep on the lounge (couch to Americans). He didn't bother waking them, he searched for the map Jane told him about. He found it under a picture of Slenderman, Jane and what looked like a normal kid. He didn't worry too much about the picture, he just took the map and left for the kitchen. He crept into the clean, white tiled room. He wasn't surprised to see Eyeless Jack in the room.

"Hey 'normal', what you got there" Eyeless Jack asked about the map.

"Jane told me to memorize the map of the house, I guess she trusts me enough for that" 'normal' laughed before placing the map on the centre bench.

E.J. walked over to see the lay out. He and 'normal' studied the map until it was burned into their minds. There was one part of the map the they couldn't see due to it going off the page.

"Slendy has something to hide. Do you think it is something serious or that part is missing because there wasn't enough room for it" E.J. questioned.

"Maybe Jane will know about it but she should be asleep so we will ask her tomorrow" 'normal' suggested.

E.J. nodded before heading to the fridge. The eyeless man grabbed out a liver for him to eat. Only just bite into the piece of human flesh before a knock was heard on the front door. The two walked over to the door to see who was outside. They saw eight figures, all adult humanoid figures. 'Normal' turned to E.J.

"Get everyone up stairs" he mouthed.

The man silently collected all the Pastas and as silently as possible, got them all up the stairs. He gave 'normal' a thumbs up before disappearing around one of the corners of the staircase. 'Normal' turned and opened the door.

"Excuse us but we are kinda lost, do you mind if you could help us" the humanoid closest to the door asked. It was clear it was a woman speaking.

"I don't see any harm but can I ask you a question before you enter" 'normal' happily replied.

"Depends" the woman wondered.

"How did you get here, you do realise there is a road at the very bottom of the dirt path and driveway" 'normal' asked.

"We actually lost our GPS signal and we aren't that great with direction with out it" the woman honestly answered.

"Reasonable enough but be a bit quiet when you enter, my family are asleep upstairs and I do not want to deal with their annoyance tomorrow" 'normal' said, stepping aside for the eight unexpected guest.

"So how many of you are here" the woman asked 'normal' before she could stop herself.

"Let's see... There is me, my sister Jane, both cousins named Jack, one cousin's girlfriend named Jill, my daughter and my other cousin Jack's daughter the Sallies, the second cousin Jack's son Ben, uncle Bob, his kid Toby and his girlfriend Natalie. Eleven of us, we will be expecting more sometime later tonight or tomorrow but just eleven for now" 'normal' answered.

"There is a lot of you. Why are you all here" the woman asked.

"Jane thought it would be nice to meet up with the less annoying members of the family, regardless of her being blind" 'normal' quickly answered as to not sound suspicious.

"So, your sister is blind. How could she possibly get here? I doubt anyone other than you family can get here on purpose. Did you drive her here or something" the woman asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Actually I did drive her here, even if she is blind, she can remember any path she took before the accident that made her blind" 'normal' was surprising himself, he was coming up with a pretty decent lie as to not let these normals find out about the Pastas.

"So she remembered the exact path for you two to get here" the woman said.

"Yep" 'normal' replied.

"That is unheard of. Who owns this place anyway" the woman finally asked the question on her mind.

"Both my uncle Bob and my uncle Stan. They are the two closest brothers you could get ever" 'normal' lied.

"Pretty nice place. I think we should tell you why we ended up here" the woman smiled.

"I guess that would be best. Please tell me and my esteemed brother why you and your seven friends are here" a female voice laughed.

'Normal' turned to find Jane standing in the door frame to the living room from the staircase. Thankfully she wore a full nightgown that wasn't damaged and a pair of blackened glasses to help with 'normal's' lie. She also had a long, black walking stick that the blind use.

"You must be Jane then" the woman asked.

"Yeah. I think you should tell us why you got lost and ended up here" Jane grinned.

"Well... We are on a ski trip and we kinda lost our way because the GPS failed on us and we found the driveway so we thought we would ask whoever owned this place for help. Is that good enough for you" the woman smiled back.

"Tell me where you are heading and I could tell you how to get there quick and safely without the annoyance of a GPS voice" Jane requested.

"The hotel named George's Ski and Snowboarding resort" the woman said with a tint of clear envy of the 'blind' woman.

"Give me a map for you to use" Jane requested.

One of the men the woman was with handed Jane a map from the coffee table. She entered the kitchen and returned half a minute later with a path drawn on the map.

"Take this and follow it closely and you will be there in around half an hour to an hour" Jane smiled as she held the map out in front of her.

The woman grabbed the map and looked over it to find that the path she drew was perfectly in line and stopped and started directly on location. "Thank you. Do you mind if I get your numbers so I can call you two if this happens again?"

"She doesn't have one but I guess you can have mine" 'normal' quickly answered.

He let the woman copy his number into her phone and she did the same for him. He typed in her name and she typed in his so they know who was calling when they called. The eight unexpected guest left the house without another word.

"Seriously, me and you brother and sister. I would not like to be related to you biologically. Got it" Jane laughed, taking off the glasses.

"Better than saying we are married don't ya think" 'normal' laughed along with her.

"True, so true" Jane giggled before jumping at a loud crash outside.

"What the fuck was that" 'normal' whispered.

"I don't know but I don't think it is good"

Before 'normal could speak again, six people came running into the house, locking the door.

"Zalgo is here. Fucking lockdown the house" one screamed.

**A/N, oh shit. Jokes... Jokes... who are the six. Are they the group of five that features Grim M. Reaper plus one or are they a new bunch of people. Find out next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N, time for an explanation to the guest.**

Chapter 12: Escape

'Normal' and Jane looked at the man leaning on the door in confusion. What did he mean Zalgo was here. Both couldn't believe him.

"What the fuck do you mean Grim" 'normal' shouted. "What do you mean Zalgo is out there?"

"Listen 'Prox', Zalgo is out there and we are not safe" the man barked, holding back a large thud on the door.

"What the fuck is going" one of the women that ran inside screamed.

"A monster is attacking us" another woman shook the screaming one.

"Give me answers Grim. What the fuck is going on? How did Zalgo get here" 'normal' ordered.

"Slendermansion. We got there and the fucker attacked us. We escaped and Grim activated a tracking device he placed on you 'normal', so we could find you. That fucker chased us. Then we met her as we entered the bottom of the main driveway here. Something attacked her and her friends. She is the last of her group. Now we need to get out of here before he gets in" a much bigger man hissed.

"This is fucking bad. If Zalgo is here then the other Pastas will be close behind" Jane shook her head in disbelief.

"Shut up bitch. You tried to kill my brother several times" the third man shot his beady eyes to Jane's direction.

"Now is not the time. We need to get out of here. NOW" the third woman calmly suggested.

"'Prox' is there an escape route or another exist from this house" Grim asked, still holding the door back as another thud was heard.

"Jane is the only one that knows their way around this place" 'normal' answered.

"'Normal', you know that map and how there is clearly a undrawn on part. That leads straight into a mineshaft. I know my way around in there and we could get out through there. You go get the others. I will open the path" Jane informed.

Normal ran up the stairs and woke all the Pastas and got them all down stairs. The third woman was in shock to see these abnormal creatures. Grim held the door back after another thud. Jane came back from her little adventure. She collapsed as blood started to soak out of her side, where she was stabbed by Jeff. 'Normal' ran over and picked the injured Pasta off the ground.

"Thanks... But... We need... To move now" she managed, holding back the pain from her side.

Grim waited for one more thud before he ran to the exist the others headed to. All the Pastas and normals ran into a large gap in the wall at the back of the house. Splendorman sealed the gap before they heard the door at the entrance of the house come off its hinges. 'Normal' turned to Grim in anger.

"What the fuck Grim? First you betray me. Then you bring Zalgo here. Oh let's not forget, you worked for the agency. Why are you fucking here" he screamed with clear rage in his voice.

"This is harder for me to say 'Prox' but... I did what I did because I know it was the only way to protect the Pastas and more importantly, my best friend from those low life son of a bitches. And Zalgo followed us, we didn't even know he followed until we found her. Also, me, Lucy and Morgan here quit the agency after they saw you protect Slendy. So calm down" Grim calmly placed his right hand on 'normal's' shoulder.

"Honestly, I have no idea what is going on here but I don't like it and what happened to me" Clockwork said sleepily, surprising everyone.

"You and Toby were both nearly killed by the fucker Zalgo" SCP-173 answered.

"Shit. Now what do we do? We can't stay here and argue" Toby rubbed his eyes, forgetting about his goggles.

"Follow me. But can someone help me walk" Jane requested.

'Normal' had Jane's left arm over his shoulders as he helped the killer. She led the group through the tunnels. Splendorman stayed at the back as to stop Zalgo from getting to them if he did manage to get into the tunnels. The woman that had little idea about what was going on was with Lucy as they walked. They soon entered a large cavern with an underground lake. To most of their surprise, they saw a small boat shed at the very bottom of a path.

"Splendor, close the door to that tunnel" Jane ordered with a weak voice.

The HappyPasta did as asked and moved a large flat rock into the tunnel threshold. Jane felt herself about to faint and clutched onto 'normal's' jacket. This caught him by surprise and nearly made him fall. Morgan offered to carry Jane down to the shed at the bottom of the path which 'normal' agreed to. They reached the boat shed in just a few minutes. Morgan gently placed Jane on a bench inside the little shed.

"How long until we can leave" Grim asked 'normal'.

"When Jane is in a better condition, betrayer" was 'normal's' answer to the question.

"I give her two hours max" Morgan said as he walked up to the two once friends.

"Thanks. I'm gonna have a look at that boat" 'normal' smoothly said before leaving.

**A/N, there you go.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N, continuing from where we left off.**

Chapter 13: Sacrifice

'Normal' walked over to the boat that laid to the right of the jetty to the underground lake. He was curious why there was only a path down here and not around the lake. He jumped as he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

"What the fuck" he whispered as he turned to see who touched his shoulder.

"Lier. You lied to me and my friends. Asshole" the woman from earlier that night hissed, slapping 'normal's' left cheek.

"What the fuck? Why did you hit 'Prox'" Grim asked the woman before she landed a second slap.

"Let go. He fucking lied to me and my friends and now my friends are dead because that thing in the suit attacked us" she screamed, getting everyone else to turn and look at the three.

"Splendorman was with us the whole time, lady" 'normal' calmly stated.

"Bullshit. I saw him in front of the van and he had tendrils that drove into my sister's gut. There was nine of us all together but he made off with my sister. Where did he hide her" the woman almost escaped from Grim's grip.

"It must have been Slenderman, or Trenderman, or even Offenderman" Grim glared at 'normal'.

"Luckily she didn't say a teenaged boy or even worst, monsters of all shapes and sizes" the woman that wasn't in a business suit laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter" Grim solemnly stated.

"I did see multiple creatures. Humans and monsters" the first woman to speak said with shock in her voice. "Is that bad?"

"W gotta move now" Grim shouted. "Get Jane and get everyone on the boat."

The man that was around Grim's age entered the shed to retrieve Jane. He later returned with a very pale Jane, an extremely pale Jane. He entered the boat first so he could place Jane somewhere comfortable. The younger Pastas walked onto the boat in silence. All except Grim jumped onto the bed.

"Come on Grim, get in" Lucy ordered.

"Go. There maybe room but we need someone to slow those bastards down. Now go" Grim ordered before untying the rope that kept the boat tied to the jetty.

"No. Get on the boat. NOW" Lucy cried.

"Goodbye my friends" Grim farewelled the group before kicking the boat away.

"NO..." Lucy screamed, trying to jump of the boat only to be stopped by E.J.

"Lucy, calm down" 'normal' ordered.

"This is all your fault John. This is all your fucking fault" the upset woman muttered.

"Don't blame me for what he is doing. Frankly, I think he is being smart. If Zalgo or someone got here then he will slow them down enough for us to escape" 'normal' protested before starting the boats engine.

"That won't happen. That won't happ..." Lucy began to scream before a loud explosion was heard.

They all looked at the entrance to the cavern to see what caused the explosion. Their hearts sank when they saw Zalgo, Slendy, Trenderman and many other Pastas stream into the cavern. Grim ran at the horde of Pastas firing a gun at the leaders, making sure not to kill them. Lucy started to cry as she saw Grim disappear into the horde.

"The fucking brave man" the unknown woman gasped as the Pastas surrounded the man.

"He will make it. If he is anything, he is practically immortal. Now, how long are we going to be in this boat for" 'normal' replied.

"Four hours at top speed" Jane managed to say in a weak voice.

"Please don't speak Jane. You are weak and you need rest" Morgan calmly ordered to the injured woman.

~_Three hours later~_

Jane woke to heavy snoring coming from all over the boat but found 'normal' at the wheel. She pushed herself off her bed like bench and walked over to the man. He didn't take much notice to Jane's movement until she put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to face her.

"Awake I see" he smirked.

"Yep, and with the benefit of pain with each piece of movement" she smiled.

"How do you think Grim went" 'normal' asked.

"Hopefully he survived" she answered. "I like him, unlike you."

"So. Will we truly take four hours at top speed or were you estimating?"

"I lied, it would take us six hours but I wanted them to sleep and wake up to find us still on water, you know, as a joke."

"Bully."

"Meh. Like I care with what you say."

"What are you two talking about" a woman's voice asked from behind them.

"Stuff" Jane answered after seeing who it was. She was relieved to see it wasn't one of Grim's coworkers nor Pastas but rather the woman that asked for directions earlier.

"What kind of stuff" the woman raised her eyebrow.

"All kind of things" 'normal' answered.

"Sure. Why did you lie to me earlier" the woman asked.

"I lied because, if normal people like you knew CreepyPastas were real, well actually the Pastas in general were real, it would mean trouble for both worlds. I am like you, not supernatural but I have a history with these guys so I protect both sides of the world. Unfortunately, you have been dragged into this and now you have to help protect both sides" 'normal' replied.

"That doesn't make much sense to me but then again, I am bad at paying attention. So I take it her name isn't Jane and she isn't blind" the woman responded.

"My name is Jane and I am not blind" Jane rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Oh, sorry" the woman apologised.

"I am going to sleep again" Jane yawned.

"Same, I trust your awake enough to get us to the other end of this lake" the woman sheepishly asked before yawning herself.

"Get to sleep will you two" 'normal' ordered.

_~Later~_

'Normal' woke to the sound of a pair of shuffling feet on the boat and the whole group fast asleep except for him and who was moving. He turned to see who was shuffling and smiled.

**A/N, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N, continuing yet again.**

Chapter 14: Reality

"Hello S" 'normal' smiled to the shuffling person.

"'Normal', enjoying the story or you think it could be better" the new guy laughed.

"S, why are you in your own story" 'normal' asked the person.

"Bitch please. I can change the reality of this story as much as I want to" S smiled before examining Jane's knife.

"Me and you are the only two awake at the moment that know we are only in a story or what you would call a FanFic. We are in a strange reality at the moment aren't we" 'normal' asked.

"Meh. I write the story how I would like to write it, regardless of what people think. As long as an author of any story had fun, who gives a shit what the haters think. For all I could do, I could make you a god. I could make you fail your mission. I could do anything. Came on, you don't even no my true name. You know me as S. The reader of this story know me as my FanFiction account name except for two people on the site that this is on. I think I am being a bit ballsy by having us two talk about that we are actually being in a FanFic. But the reader could be thinking I am retarded or something offensive. My choice to do this and their choice to be a hater on me. I like to have fourth wall breaks every now and again. Oh by the way, I am not hinting that you and Jane will fall for each other but instead, I am making you very close friends" S laughed.

"You seriously like to make the fourth wall breaks long don't ya" 'normal' shook his head in a joking manner.

"Bad habit" S smiled.

"So when are you leaving the story" 'normal' asked.

"I plan on leaving now" S laughed before returning to your realm.

"Who were you talking to 'normal'" one of the women asked as 'normal' snapped back into his reality.

"What do you mean" 'normal' asked.

"You were talking to someone and woke Jane, Lucy and me" the woman asked.

"I honestly don't know what drugs you three are taking but I wasn't talking to anyone" 'Normal' joked.

"John. Please tell me it was S. He kinda owes me my emotions" Lucy glared.

"Who the fuck is S" the woman asked.

"I don't know" Jane replied.

"A friend" 'normal' laughed before jumping off the boat.

"Get back you fucker" the woman lunged at the side of the boat.

"Oh shit. MOVE" 'normal' screamed.

All the sleeping woke at the scream from 'normal'. Laughing Jack turned to see all the Pastas that entered the cavern somehow flying across the water. Lucy and Morgan pulled two handguns from their belts and started to fire. 'Normal' led the others to a small opening in the cavern. Lucy and Morgan followed, still firing bullets at the Pastas as they entered the opening. Morgan pulled a small orb like object from his pocket and pressed a few buttons. He stuck it to the wall and ran. He met everyone else on the other side of the opening and was amazed to find that they had entered a small valley.

"What did you place on the wall in the opening" the unknown woman asked Morgan.

"A non lethal explosive. It will explode in three... Two... One" he answered.

He was correct, there was an explosion and a loud cave in, inside the opening.

"So what now" SCP-173 asked.

"We stop the agency. They are going to nuke this area and kill everything that is stupid enough to be there. That good enough for you" Lucy answered with sadness in her voice.

"Shit. That is horrible. They do know that they are doing an illegal act, right" Ticci Toby was shocked at this information.

"The military is letting them. The public will be told that it was an accident or something. We need to release information about them before the marked date of the nuking. We are going to need everyone here to help take them out" Morgan replied.

"Fuck. How do we take them out" the unknown man to 'normal' said, shocking 'normal'.

"If we need to get your brother back to his normal self. We need to sneak into the HQ of the agency and release all their illegal information, which is surprisingly a lot. But that will reveal that the Pastas are real" Morgan responded.

"Fuck. That is going to be hard" the unknown woman to 'normal' replied.

"Prepare for an attack on the agency but we are going to need to fit in with the public. Lucy, can you get your sister to help us with that" 'normal' requested.

"Yeah. She can hook us up with an apartment in the rich section of the agency HQ home city. Prepare to be treated like royals" Lucy answered.

"How are we going to get there" Sally CPWM asked.

"Oh let me handle that" Morgan laughed.

**A/N, completely changed the whole story arc. Meh, better story now then the original arc which features a load of strange shit that made no sense in the first place. By the way, S is actually me but my name isn't S but what I said was true. I only did one thing true with my identity in the story and that is S itself. But like the reader would like to know my true name... Oh wait...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N, well, this is a Grim M. Reaper centred chapter once again. Also, three chapters in one day from me. I am doing three chapters per day until I get back into the amount of chapters I should have up to when I would be if it wasn't for the break.**

Chapter 15: Agent Grim M. Reaper III

Grim watched his friends leave the jetty before turning to the massive horde of Pastas coming from the tunnels. He reached for his handgun as he charged at the horde. He fired at each Pasta as to slow them down. He hit Slendy's upper right thigh. He shot Masky's left shoulder. Zalgo received a bullet to the chest. Each Pasta in the front received at least one bullet. He reached the horde. He threw his gun away and began to brawl with each one. Hoody charged at the man with aggression, only to receive a mighty blow to the gut. Offender had several of his tendrils stab at Grim but only to have each held in a powerful grip. Grim moved all the tendrils to one hand and swung his arm back causing Offenderman flying into The Puppeteer. Jeff pulled a knife from his pocket and charged, Grim broke the killer's arm as Jeff reached him. Seed Eater ran at him like a bat out of hell. Grim saw this and kicked his temple. Both Pinkamena and SCP-666-1 charged at the agent. Grim deflected their charges into each other. The last thing he remembered was Tenderman and Trenderman fling their tendrils at him and something heavy hitting the back of his head.

_~Seven Hours later~_

Grim woke to find Hoody and Masky standing over him, both playing with hunting knives. He tried to move his hands only to find them tied to a wooden post.

"Oh look Masky, the agent is alive" Hoody laughed.

"Do you think he was stupid enough to fight all of us or do you think he was being a show or a being a brave man" Masky laughed with his friend.

"What is going on with you two? All reports showed you two to be like the other Pastas" Grim moaned from whatever was causing pain in his gut.

"Oh nothing just that we aren't actually infected. We stopped the infection from reaching us after we realised Slendy wasn't acting like himself for the pass couple of days. We were never around him but rather we had two 'normals' disguise themselves as us so that we weren't near the infected then we heard your phone call to 'normal' himself" Masky smiled from behind his mask.

"You mentioned who was immune and everything. We decided that the only way to get to you was to have our doubles get killed and have their body's disposed off. We then found you beaten by the infected so we got you to safety and tied you up just incase you woke and we weren't here" Hoody ended.

"You two are fucking crazy but now is not the time to chat. We need to move and stop the agency from nuking this area. You two in" Grim asked the Proxies.

"Let's go" the two cried in unison, cutting the bounds on Grim's hands.

The three left the building they were in. Grim was surprised that they were in a large city. He remembered it as the city just before Slenermansion. The three of them ran to the car store to get a suitable form of transportation.

"Give me your best car now" Masky ordered as he entered, not afraid of revealing that Pastas were real.

"Please excuse my friend here. He is just an idiot. But we do need the best car you have on sale" Grim shoved Masky out of the way.

"I hope that will cost you a lot of money" the clerk angrily glared at the three.

"Well, Grim here does have loads of money since he works for a government agency. Simply named The Agency, correct" Hoody explained.

"How much will your best car cost" Grim asked.

"Fifty million US dollars" the clerk answered.

"That is cheap compared to the money I have" Grim grinned.

"Cash or credit" the clerk asked.

"Credit" Grim answered with a sly smile.

In a few minutes, Grim received a fancy sports car that he had wanted but couldn't get due to his old car. Hoody and Masky smiled at the fact that Grim got a pretty decent car. The three left for the agency's HQ city, completely unaware of the other's plan.

**A/N, there is the third chapter for today. So each chapter shall be uploaded just before school except on weekends, just after 5:00pm and sometime in the evening.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N, so here are my calculations to how long it will take to get up to date with what chapter I should be up to by now... 2.3 days. That is not long by that is a lot of work on my end since I also have school. To the story I guess.**

Chapter 16: Lucy's sister

'Normal', Jane, Morgan and Lucy waited at the road side for Lucy's sister to get them. They call her several hours ago and she was taking her time. Lucy did warm her that they have the Pastas with them. To everyone's amazement, Lucy's sister wasn't shocked but rather more willing to help. As each one of the four looked over the memory of the call, a sports car and several SUVs could be heard coming down the road.

"That should be her" Lucy cried.

All the Pastas came out of hiding when a cherry red sports car with black tinted windows pulled up next to the four.

"I will pay a hundred dollars for you, you and you and a thousand for you" a woman inside the car joked as she pointed from 'normal' to Jane to Morgan and finally onto Lucy.

"Fucking hell. Why Sarah? Just why do you make that joke every time I request you to pick me up" Lucy sounded annoyed with her sister's attitude.

"Come on. Can't your own sister have a fucking joke" the woman in the car laughed.

"Not those type of jokes. Especially around Pastas" Lucy replied with a stern tone.

"Meh. Now you four get in. I have three SUVs behind me for your other Pasta friends" the woman ordered with laugher.

"The SUVs are for you guys" Morgan called to the other Pastas.

"So, Lucy, why do you need my help? I am sure the one that works for The Agency can afford to get out of any jam" Sarah asked.

"Because Sarah, The Agency is going to nuke Slendermansion with permission from the military and we are going to stop them" Lucy answered her sister.

"And you need a safe house and some new cloths. That must be why you asked your baby sister to provide you with that kind of shit" Sarah laughed.

"Your happy go lucky attitude makes me sick sometimes" Lucy complained as she finally opened the front door to the car.

"And your angry attitude makes me want to puke but I don't complain about it" Sarah giggled.

"Now I see why S makes me nearly one emotion provided" Lucy muttered.

"Don't blame this on S sis. After all, we are the exact opposite to each other" Sarah kissed her sister's forehead before speeding down the road.

They sped into a large city several hours away from Slendermansion. Lucy quickly drove into a large skyscraper parking lot and stopped the car. She turned from her seat with a small smile on her face.

"I honestly don't know how you three got in the car with S not writing you entering but I guess I am okay with that. Where is the fun guy, Grim" Sarah asked.

"Dead as far as we know" 'normal' answered.

"Fuck. Hopefully by a Pasta or Agency agent and not you John" Sarah gave 'normal' an odd frown.

"Pastas. Fuck loads of Pastas" Morgan gave Sarah on how Grim might have died.

"Shit. So, Lucy, you making me an Aunty Sarah yet or are you failing" Sarah asked.

"Okay please just shut the fuck up" Lucy ordered before Sarah made things more awkward.

"Jane the Killer. How are things between you and Jeff? You fucked let" Sarah asked.

"Please shut up" Lucy and Jane wined.

"Morgan. Found out why you are a hybrid? Is your father a sexually charged Pasta or is it your mother" Sarah asked, knowing all too well how awkward she was making the talk.

"Sarah. Can you please stop asking us those type of questions? It is kinda making things awkward and how would you like it if your friends and family started to make you feel awkward" 'normal' calmly suggested before it got out of hand.

"Since you asked me nicely, than yes, I will stop. I take it you all want to see where you are staying" Sarah replied.

"Better then you asking awkward questions" Jane asked in a kind manner.

"Let's go" Sarah smiled before practically jumping out of her car.

The others followed but waited for the other Pastas. They only waited five minutes before they saw the SUVs. They waited another five minutes for all the Pastas and the other normals to exist the vehicles. They then followed Sarah to two elevators. She told Eyeless Jack to press the 79th floor button. She then divided the groups in half, making sure the group from her car were in the same elevator as her and the kids were with her. She didn't care about if there were tensions with the other Pastas and normals. She pressed the 79th floor button in her elevator and remained silent.

"So this is your sister" Sally Williams asked Lucy.

"Yep and she is extremely awkward and annoying. I think she will do a good job looking after you kids since she had her own" Lucy smiled.

"What happened to her kids" Sally CPWM asked.

"My ex-husband 'won' them in a court battle after we divorced" Sarah answered with the first saddening face she has ever pulled since they met her.

"And by 'won', she means her ex bribed the judge to let him have the kids which we have the evidence for but we weren't allowed to show it because for some reason" Lucy continued on for her sister.

"Horrible what he did to get kids he hates" 'normal' added.

"Last I heard, your daughter sued him for sexual harassment but she lost against the bastard" Morgan added as well.

"I always knew he was like that. The pedophile" Sarah muttered.

"I can get your kids back to you if you want" 'normal' suggested.

"How" Sarah asked.

"I will tell you when we get to the apartment you got us" he answered.

The rest of the lift ride was silent with the exception of Ben and the Sallies playing. They arrived at the floor and waited for the door to open. They stepped out and all except Lucy was amazed to see that the 79th floor was the actual apartment.

"Surprise" Sarah cried as she smiled like an idiot.

"Oh. My. God. You are letting us use your party suite. Why" Lucy asked with her mouth a gap.

"What? Did you think I would let you have a horrible apartment" Lucy smugly asked.

They turned as they heard the second lift arrive. The Pastas and normals in the second elevator had shocked looks on their faces when they saw the apartment.

"Ticci, Clockwork, you two will be in the last room on the right. Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill, you two on the opposite side. Splendorman and SCP-173 to the second last door to the right. The Sallies are a door closer then the Laughings. Ben and Eyeless Jack the room before Splendy and statue. Morgan you are with me. Jeff the killer's brother and your friend are to the left of me and Morgan. Jane and John are below those two. Lucy and the other chick are across from Jane and Jane. Deal" Sarah laughed.

"Your Jeff's brother" E.J. asked the unknown man.

"Yeah" the man answered.

"Another half Pasta, like John" Sarah laughed yet again.

"who the hell is John" Clockwork finally asked as she wasn't getting it.

"How long have you been around me for? I am John" 'normal' stopped himself from laughing too much.

"Oh" was all Clockwork managed to say.

"Anyway. Time for all of us to sleep. I have twelve of my employees coming tomorrow because of you guys and I want you all to be fresh in the morning for them. Except you Splendor, I am sure you can make yourself look decent without their help" Sarah kindly ordered.

All the Pastas and normals went to bed except for Sarah, 'normal', Lucy and Jane. The four wanted to discuss some more things before they went to sleep.

"So you know how to get my kids back" Sarah asked 'normal'.

"Yeah but it will require all four of us to do so. Remember I study law at uni. Jane can use her brains to look like anyone practically and Lucy and you have that evidence against your ex" 'normal' suggested.

"So what your saying is, try and get back my teenaged daughters and my eight year old son by having the case be brought back up" Sarah connected the pieces without much thought on putting the rolls together.

"Yeah. I will be your lawyer. Jane can disguise herself as someone in the crowd so she can be call to be a witness. Lucy can give the evidence of the bribing of the first case and you can give the evidence that was the strongest against him then and also the evidence that your daughter gave for the sexual harassment case" 'normal' said to allow Jane and Lucy onto the rolls.

"Clever yet simple" Lucy grinned.

"It may actually work but remember the bribing, how will we stop that from happening" Jane questioned the logic to the plan.

"Simple. No one is aloud to leave the room except the jury" 'normal' responded.

"Smart thinking. Request that no-one is to leave the room except for the jury when it comes to their decision" Sarah smiled at the thought of going through with the plan.

"When do you think we can do it" Lucy asked.

"After we stop the Agency. It will be our first objective after the Agency fall" 'normal' informed.

"Thank you" Sarah kissed 'normal' on the head before she left for her room.

"Good night" Lucy yawned.

"We might as well go to bed" Jane smiled.

The three walked off to their rooms. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they fell straight to sleep.

**A/N, a small story arc to do after the main plot ends. That won't be long.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N, second chapter for today. I have uploaded this one after I return from my Grandma's instead of after 5:00pm. To da story.**

Chapter 17: The Agency

'Normal' and Jane had the same thing on their minds as they commenced with the plan to stop the Agency. They both were thinking what they were doing was highly illegal yet they were still doing it. Before they left to commence the first part of the plan, Sarah had some of the people she employs help with the blending in with the crowd so they wouldn't get noticed. It was annoying having somebody decide what you wear but they knew it was the only why to get to the Agency without being noticed too much. Sarah aloud the two to use one of the SUVs to get to the Agency headquarters. The two snuck into the building without disturbing the security or agents. They both remembered Lucy telling them where the Agency keeps ex-agents key-cards so that they could get through the building's security features better. Jane entered the storage room while 'normal' stood guard outside. Jane found Lucy's and Morgan's key cards but as much as she tried, she couldn't find Grim's one. She handed 'normal' Morgans as she left the room.

"You get all three" 'normal' asked in a whisper.

"I couldn't find Grim's key card. It was like he didn't leave it here" Jane answered with a hush tone.

"Enough of that. We need to move before we get caught" 'normal' ordered as quietly as possible.

Jane nodded and followed 'normal' throughout the corridors and staircases until they reached a black metallic door. They remembered Morgan telling them that all the Agency's secrets and other files are stored in a room whose only door was a metallic black one. 'Normal' took a deep breath as he pushed the door open. They both were surprised to find the room filled with hundreds of computers and filing cabernets. 'Normal' jumped on one of the computers and searches its files only to find the names of each agent and if they are dead or alive. He looked through all of the agents of the computer until he found Grim. He stared at the screen in disbelief. Grim was marked as a senior level agent and still active. When Grim left, the Agency had him as a level 81 agent. A low ranked agent in other words let on the system he was ranked as a senior level, to be more accurate, a level 569 agent. Jane was searching through all the files in one cabernets to find a highly top secret mission that once feature Lucy, Morgan and Grim themselves. The mission was named Mission: Jane the Killer. She read the reports and execution of the mission. Her heart sank as she read the final entry of Lucy's report, "and I hope the bitch we made think it was Jeff the killer who killed her family become a revenge filled female version of him. She will now be referred to as Jane the killer."

"That fucking asshole" Jane muttered.

"Who" 'normal' asked as he searched for more secrets on the system computers.

"Look at this file" Jane wiped a few tears from her cheeks before handing 'normal' the file.

"Jesus Christ. Those bastards" 'normal' widened his eyes as he read each part of the of the file.

"They lied to us" Jane cried.

"Before we upload the files and so on, I think we should show this file to Lucy and Morgan" 'normal' suggested.

"Okay" Jane sniffed.

The two silently made their way back out without much difficulty. They made their way back to the apartment to find Sarah waiting for them.

"Lucy is wondering why the secrets having uploaded to the interwebs. Why is that" she asked the two as they approached her.

"Because of this" 'normal' informed the woman with anger in his voice as he showed her the file.

"The fucking bastards" Sarah whispered after reading the whole file.

The three of them entered the elevator with the feeling of being betrayed in their hearts. As they arrived to the floor on which they were staying. They made their way to Lucy as soon as they could.

"John. Why isn't the secrets uploaded yet" Lucy asked from the monitor.

"Have a look at this file" 'normal' ordered, handing the file to Lucy.

"What the fuck. This file never existed before. We wouldn't have done this. Honestly, why the fuck did they make a file that never happened? We weren't even apart of the Agency when this issued. Where did you find this" Lucy was in confusion.

"Let me have a look at the file" Morgan asked.

'Normal' handed the big man the file. Morgan looked through the file and pointed out errors each time he spotted one. The date was the first one pointed out. Jane's hometown was incorrect. Weapon used was incorrect if it was suppose to be a Jeff the killer framing mission. The handwriting from his report wasn't his style. Grim's middle name was incorrect. Lucy's usage of swears was the opposite of what she would use in a report. Even the age of the papers was incorrect.

"You pointed out a lot of flaws but that doesn't change anything. It could be a remake of the report and they couldn't be bothered copying your writing with a copying machine. And they forgot the date you joined" 'normal' snatched the file back from Morgan.

"The Agency isn't a lazy group but it they wanted a remake of a old report. They would have just copied it of the system since they save everything on it. Unless you want more trouble, I suggest you don't believe each report. If you want to help take them down. Go to my file and enter my password to access everything that is true. I am the only one with that password so they can't enter it. The password is Taumon with a capital t" Morgan replied.

"How do you know they haven't hacked your account to the Agency" Jane questioned.

"I have a security system that I and only know the way around" Morgan informed with a smile.

'Normal' didn't believe the two but he saw Jane was starting to believe them so he didn't bother arguing. He and Jane left again but this time, they were going to need to get to Morgan's file.

**A/N, next chapter tonight.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N, more story happening. *Over the top high pitched voice* Party over here.**

Chapter 18: Dirty Secrets

Jane and 'normal' returned to the headquarters of the Agency this time with Morgan. Three snuck into the building with no difficulty. Three entered the storage room with all the files and secrets. Morgan walked over to the most advance computer and entered in a few pass codes. He allowed Jane to enter his password to prove it was correct. He went straight to a document marked as uncheckable. Jane entered the passcode again and was surprised to see millions of files, folders and other forms of information storage. Morgan clicked onto a logo of a Internet world and some arrows pointing in several directions. He clicked on the accept to a small warning tab asking if he was sure. The three were greeted with a small tab saying upload successful.

"Now the world knows the truth about everything. The Pastas. The Agency. Agents names. Security footage. You name it, it is now up" Morgan sighed.

"This will help us take them out" 'normal' said with a satisfied feeling.

"We should move back to the apartment before we get caught" Jane ordered.

The other two nodded and the three ran out of the building, dodging security and agents of all kinds and levels. They entered the SUV they arrived in only to be surprised by two figures in the back.

"Hello Morgan, Jane the killer and John. I trust you remember us" one said, starling the three.

"Grim tells us you three are great to be around" the second continued on for the first.

"Hoody? Masky? How are you two here? We saw you two get beaten up by Grim" Jane asked the two figures.

"Bitch please. As if we were dumb enough to not think something was up since Slendy started acting weird days ago. We got doubles to act like the other infected Pastas until they either died or a cure was found. We knew there was a virus happening before the night of John's arrival. So we kept our distance until the whole cavern event. We saved Grim's life but he kinda told us to wait in this SUV for him and you three. Somehow he knew you guys were here. Good enough for ya" Masky bubbled on.

"He said he will arrive via parachute from the top floor. He hacked the systems two days ago so he could have access to the top floor and all rooms up there" Hoody slightly explained before a body fell in front of the SUV.

"I hope that wasn't him" Masky jokingly asked, having everyone turn in his direction with a look of annoyance. "Sorry."

Morgan looked up to see Grim land on the roof of the SUV. The left side second door opened to have Grim swing into the vehicle.

"Surprised to see me again" he laughed before closing the door.

"Shut up" 'normal' punched the man's arm.

"Fine but Morgan. Could you please hurry up and drive. I kinda don't want to get caught to day" Grim smiled.

Morgan sped out of the car park with security guards chasing them. They managed to get away from the guards but not get away from seeing one of the Pastas that was infected with the virus stand in front of the SUV. They grew even more scared as they realised who it was.

"Fucking drive. It's fucking Zalgo" Jane screamed.

Morgan sped at the Pasta at top speed for the short strip of road between them and the powerful monster. Zalgo stood there unmoving, even with the fact of a SUV was driving at him. Morgan hit Zalgo only to find him being attacked by another Pasta. He turned to see Jeff the killer trying to get a knife into him. Jane managed to kick Jeff of the SUV but at the expense of her leg getting broken from the kick.

"Fuck" Jane screamed as she felt the bone breaking.

"Morgan. Get us to the apartment quickly please" 'normal' ordered.

They soon arrived at the apartment's skyscraper home only to find military vehicles and soldiers waiting for them. One particular soldier held Sally Williams by the hair with a sub-machine gun pointed at her head. The other Pastas and normal humans had similar soldiers doing the same thing. But none held the toy bear Charlie that Sally Williams always had with her.

"Agent Grim M. Reaper. Agent Morgan 'Hybrid' Smith. Jane the killer. Hoody. Masky. Mister John Smith. If you want your friends to live, I suggest you give up your antics this very moment and hand yourselves in for the crimes you committed against the military, government, Agency and everyone on Earth" the soldier holding Sally Williams called.

"Why would we be committing crimes if we are showing the world the truth about their 'protectors'" 'normal shouted as the group existed the SUV.

"A crime is a crime John. I don't like to kill little girls but swing as she is a Pasta. I don't think the world would care" the soldier cried.

Jane noticed a small bit of movement from behind the soldier and saw something sharp shine into her eyes.

"Do you think killing a young girl will justify what you planned on doing" Grim called.

"Agent Grim M. Reaper. Killing a little girl doesn't matter in the end. She is a Pasta so it makes fine" the soldier laughed.

Jane searched for the thing that caught her eye only to find the bear Charlie climbing up a drainage pipe behind the soldiers with a small blade in it's hand. She hoped her group would distract the soldiers long enough for the bear to do its job.

"Listen to me. Even if she is a Pasta. It would look bad on you if you kill a little girl no matter what she actually is" 'normal' reasoned with the soldier.

"He has a point sir. A little girl is a girl no matter if it is a Pasta or normal human" a younger looking soldier agreed with 'normal'.

"Shut up Jason. You do not have a say with what my actions are" the soldier barked back.

"Listen to Jason. He is being reasonable about this" Jane helped with the distraction for Charlie, even if no one other then her knew about him.

"Look. Some film crews have arrived for a report on this situation. Do you want them to have the headlines say military kill innocent little girl or do you want it to say military being the bigger man" Morgan calmly spoke as news vans arrived at the site.

"How about... No" the soldier laughed before firing his assault rifle at Sally Williams' leg. "Next shot is to her brain."

"You fucker" Charlie the bear whispered to itself before it jumped to plunge its blade into the soldier's skull.

Everyone but S.W. and Jane jumped as the soldier fell motionless to the ground.

"You wanna piece of me" the toy bear threatened the spooked soldiers.

"Its just a toy bear. Lets shoot it" one of the soldiers laughed at the toy's size and threat.

"Shoot him. You have to kill me first" the soldier that tried to help talk sense into the dead soldier stepped in front of the others.

"Don't be stupid Jason. You are only making things worse" one soldier ordered, pointing his assault rifle at Jason's chest.

"Oh shit" Clockwork screamed as she saw thousands of Pastas storming towards the commotion.

"What the fuck" all the soldiers cried before firing at the horde of Pastas.

None of their bullets put a dint on any of the Pastas. Everyone ran inside the building as to get away from the Pastas, including the news crews and any citizens in the streets. They all managed to get in the elevators except for Sarah and Lucy. The sisters ran to the stairs and blocked the door with a conveniently placed vending machine. The sisters then ran up the stairs to the apartment floor. By the time they got there. The others were boarding up the elevators.

**A/N, I have now realised how less the title of the story is not fitting the plot do I will change from CreepyPasta Worries to something else.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N, So I changed the title from CreepyPasta Worries to CreepyPasta Survival but it might not stick. I don't know honestly. Well to the chapter.**

Chapter 19: The World As It Is

Jane stared out the window as she and everyone inside the building began to starve. The world was starting to crumble and it was all because of the Pastas that were infected were causing mayhem all over the world. From Toronto, Canada to Alice Springs, Australia. From London, U.K. to Beijing, China. Tokyo, Japan all the way to Rio, Brazil. The whole world was forced to hide from the Pastas. She regretted throwing SCP-173 out but he was infected with the virus that started all of this. She and the others didn't understand why Masky nor Hoody was showing signs of being infected. She was feeling like smashing the window and jumping when Grim shouted.

"We can fix this. We can actually fix this" he was sounding happy regardless that it was nearly a month since the Pastas took over the world.

"How" one of the soldiers asked him.

"The Agency had, well has, a bunker filled with all kinds of things which includes the recipe for the virus that the Pastas are infected with. Look at the computer and you can see where the bunker is located" Grim explained.

"Seriously. The bunker is in the middle of South Africa. You do realise we need a plane or something" the soldier named Jason questioned the sanity in Grim.

"That is where you soldiers help us" Grim gave a smart ass response to the soldier.

"Oh no. I am not allowing you to take a military owned plane out of our ownership. You do realise that you are requesting an already failed mission" another soldier angrily declined the request.

"At least it is better than sitting on our asses all day, waiting for the Pastas to die and allow us out mate. Incase you haven't realised let. Pastas can't die" Grim stood to be at height with the soldier.

"Will you two please calm it down. Fighting is making this worser. Grim is only requesting a chance to save everyone yet you are declining it because of how little of information we have on it" Jane stepped between the two.

"We will have a vote" Clockwork suggested.

"Good idea" both the soldier and Grim agreed.

"All those in favour of Grim's plan, step to the right. All those with the soldier's plan, to the left" Clockwork announced.

All the pastas, news crew, normal humans that know the Pastas long enough and a few soldiers stepped to the right while only three soldiers stepped to the left.

"It is decided then. To South Africa" Clockwork cried.

"Fine. But I get the credit" the soldier snapped.

"We leave tomorrow" Grim ordered.

The rest of the day was like what it was for the pass twelve, boring and little food to share. The next morning, Jane woke to the sound of wind whistling through an open window. She shot up and checked the main window of the apartment. She saw one of the soldiers and Sarah talking on the window sill. They were sounding happy and so on. They didn't even hear Jane's door open. The killer crept towards the two happy normals.

"I can hear you creeping Jane" Sarah smiled, looking at the killer.

"I was hoping to make you shift a little by scaring you two. But not try to kill you" Jane admitted.

"Heh. We are off to South Africa today. Hopefully we get all of this worry behind us" Sarah shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Yeah" the soldier agreed.

"So soldier. What is your name" Jane asked while not dying to sound rude.

"Peter" the soldier replied.

"Nice you to be your acquaintance Peter" Jane extended her hand.

"And it is nice to be yours, Jane" the soldier took her hand and shook.

"It's beautiful the sky in the early morning isn't it" Sarah smiled, looking at the early morning sky.

"It is better if you are with love ones and friends" Peter agreed with a small tear escaping from his eye.

"Agreed" both girls said in unison.

The rest of the group woke a few hours later and were surprised to find the other three awake and talking. Grim prepared for whatever trouble they could meet downstairs. The others ate what was left of the food in the pantry and fridge and got ready.

"Hey Sarah" Lucy called to her sister before they left the apartment.

"Yeah" Sarah responded.

"Where were your kids last. I have a feeling we will find them if we search in the last know location of them" Lucy asked.

"I last spoke to them on the phone two days before you called me. They said they were in a hotel near Gallipoli, Turkey. They said they were staying there for six weeks from when they called" Sarah answered.

"Then us four will go to Turkey" Peter whispered into Sarah's ear.

She spun around to find Grim and Peter behind her. She couldn't believe what the soldier just said.

"Us four" Sarah questioned.

"Well. You see. You two can't go alone without a person who knows their way around and a person who is a crack shot with a gun" Grim grinned. "No offence to you Lucy."

"So it is agreed on. Grim with his mapping memory, Lucy and I with our crack shot marksmanship and you with motherly instinct" Peter rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah" the other three agreed before meeting up with the rest of the group in the staircase.

"You all ready to get to the cars" 'normal' asked before everyone nodded when they reached the bottom. "Lets go then."

He opened the door and ran for the closest SUV. He opened the door and drove it to the stairwell door. He opened the back so the younger Pastas could get in. He then sped of to the closest military base. Jane did the same as 'normal' but was surprised by Jeff the killer. She threw him off her and smashed his head against the wall. She ran to the SUV and did exactly what 'normal' did, this time for the normals. She sped off like 'normal'. Clockwork ran the third time and wasn't hustled by any Pastas. She drove her SUV to the stairwell door as well and allowed the other normals other than the soldiers in. Ticci Toby didn't waste time when he ran. He allowed the soldiers into his SUV and he sped off to catch up to the others. However, when Grim ran, Jeff regained consciousness and attacked. He once again had his head smashed against a wall. Grim collected all except for four of them and sped off. The final four ran to Sarah's sports car. The final four were Morgan, Sarah, Lucy and Peter. Sarah waited for the other three to enter the car before she sped out of the parking lot. It was only 1:36pm when they arrived at the military base. They were greeted by military personal of all ranks and so on. The soldiers explained what was going on to them and the military personal at the base allowed the plan to go through. Peter explained about his plan and was given the green-light thankfully. The groups said their goodbyes before departing.

**A/N, the next two chapters in different countries and not just in the one. Yeah. Okay, bye now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N, yet another Grim M. Reaper chapter but with a slight adjustments so it also follows the others whom are with him.**

Chapter 20: Agent Grim M. Reaper

Grim prepared to land the plane he, Lucy, Peter and Sarah had borrowed from the military for their mission of finding Sarah's kids. Sarah strapped a bag to her back as she waited for the landing. Lucy finished up filling her clips with bullets before she braced for a landing. Peter made sure his assault rifle was with a full magazine. Grim struggled to stop the plane as they hit the rough unblocked ground. He managed to stop the plane from rolling over an oddly placed farm-house.

"You three okay" Grim asked before the others shot him dirty looks. "I take that as a no then."

He opened the cargo docking door and made his way out. Lucy and Sarah followed as Peter set a trap on the plane just invade anyone planned on stealing the plane. He ran to catch up to the three who were waiting at the closest road. They saw a Pasta stumble down the road. Lucy pulled a telescope from Sarah's bag and looked through to see which one. Her eyes widened to see who it was.

"Who is it" Peter asked.

"Fucking SCP-372" Lucy whispered.

"Shit" Grim mumbled.

"Make a run for it" Sarah suggested somewhat happily.

"You do realise that is an aggressive SCP, right sis" Lucy quietly shook her sister.

"We need to distract it with something" Peter ordered without realising Grim was gone.

"Yeah... Wait. Where is Grim" Lucy agreed before she realised Grim was gone.

"Come at me you ugly piece of shit" a voice cried from behind the SCP.

"Found him" Sarah said before seeing what Grim was actually going to do.

Grim pulled his gun and shot the charging SCP, possibly killing it. Lucy stood there with her mouth open in shock at Grim. Sarah jokingly pushed her mouth shut before walking to Grim. Grim didn't look too impressed with himself but he did save them time.

"You wanna go now" Peter asked as he made his way to Grim.

"We need to hurry if we want a good chance at finding her kids" Grim replied before turning.

The group made their way to where Sarah said her kids told her they were as quickly as humanly possible. They reached the town just before 5:00pm. Sarah searched nearby buildings before the others suggested that they all get some rest. Sarah agreed but she didn't feel safe due to Pastas being anywhere.

_~Next morning~_

Sarah woke to the blazing sun burning her face as she laid on the floor of a shop she didn't know the name of in the first place. She saw Lucy and Peter sitting outside the window with Grim on top of a purple ute (pronounced u-teh) (Also, truck in some countries but not one of the big ones but the cars with a tray at the back. I will stop explaining now). She pushed herself of the ground and opened her bag. She pulled out an apple and ate it hungrily. She walked outside to find the other three staring at her like she was a creature with two heads.

"What" she asked the three.

"Could you please check if what you're wearing is appropriate for walking around in" Lucy gestured her hand up and down Sarah's body via the air.

"Okay..." Sarah said confused to why her sister said something like that. She looked down to see what she was wearing. She back at her sister with a look that basically said what is wrong with looking fashionable yet also stay cool.

"You see why" Lucy gave her sister a look.

"So I can't dress to be cool now" Sarah argued.

"Not when your shorts could be classed as a g-string. Your shirt barely fits around your chest. Lastly, you're not wearing a bra" Lucy explained.

"I never wear bras. Secondly, I own a fashion label so I designed this shirt for me to wear as an everyday shirt so I made like that. Finally, my shorts don't go that high so my ass nearly hangs out of it" Sarah gave her sister a look of disagreement.

"Ladies. Please calm down" Peter asked the two to stop.

"Fine" Sarah agreed but Lucy just gave a grunt of annoyance.

"Let's find your kids" Grim spoke directly to Sarah.

The four searched everywhere except a building surrounded with dead bodies. They were saving that for last. Grim lifted a heavy piece of rumble to find a body he recognised only as Sarah's ex-husband. Sarah breathed heavily as she worried if the same fate landed on her kids.

From inside the building with bodies surrounding it, three pairs of eyes watched the group of four. They watched as one of the female (Sarah) fall to their knees crying. They watched as the soldier (Peter) comfort the crying woman. The other two looked around. The three spying hid as the second female (Lucy) spotted them.

Lucy looked at the body building and thought she saw people spying on them. She turned to Grim.

"I am going to look in the body building. Cover me if any Pastas show up" she ordered before approaching the building. "Is there anyone in there? We aren't here to hurt anyone. We are looking for some kids. My sister's daughters and son. Have you seen two teen girls and an eight year old boy?"

"Go away. You might be one of those things that killed these people" a young female voice screamed.

"I am not one of the Pastas. None of my group are. We just want to find the three kids and we will leave in peace. Could you help us" Lucy asked, slowly walking closer.

"Prove it. Prove you're not one of those things" the voice barked back before Lucy saw a rock fling at her head.

"Kinda hard when your trying to kill me" Lucy replied after dodging the rock.

"That was to see what you would do" the voice apologised.

"Could you show yourself" Lucy asked.

"Fine. But don't hurt me or my family" the voice answered.

Lucy looked at the three people as they showed themselves to her.

"Samantha. Jenny. Hunter. Your okay" Lucy looked at the three in disbelief.

"How do you know our names" the eldest girl asked.

"Don't you recognised your own aunt" Lucy asked.

"Lucy. You look different then when we last saw you. You had short hair" the eldest questioned.

"The last I saw you. You looked almost the same except now you have purple hair instead of blonde, Samantha. Jenny, you use to have red hair but now you are all rainbow coloured. Hunter, you haven't changed a bit" Lucy smiled before calling the others over. "Grim. Sarah. Peter. I found them."

Sarah looked at her sister with disbelief until she saw her three kids. She stood and ran at the three with happiness in her heart. She stopped with and embracing hug from her kids.

"Hello little ones" Grim smiled before crouching to be at Hunter's height.

"You haven't changed at all Grim" Samantha (eldest) greeted the man.

"Who is this bozzo" Jenny asked, pointing to Peter.

"Major Peter" Peter bowed to the younglings.

"How are we getting outta here" Hunter asked.

"Who likes planes" Grim smirked.

**A/N, to be honest, I have never been anywhere outside of Australia so I don't really know what Turkey actually looks like but I did use some image references of the Turkey country side near Gallipoli and picked the rough area as the landing zone for them. Next chapter happens exactly in time with this one except in South Africa. Prepare for the n bomb to be censored.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N, okay so this chapter will have swearing and racial slurs. I intend not to offend anyone with this chapter so words like n***a (or n***er if you prefer) will be censored (like shown) for this sake. I am not dark-skinned myself so that is the reason why I am censoring it. I have also added a real life criminal into the story due to him being located in Africa and he originates from South Africa. To the chapter.**

Chapter 21: South African Agreement

'Normal' sat in the back of the plane as they reached the landing strip not far from their target of the bunker. The only things that scared him of this area was the infected Pastas and possibly Joseph Koney, a notorious criminal last spotted in the area two months ago. He laid back as they suffered a small amount of turbulence. Jane sat next to him and she wasn't coping well with the flight. It turned out she had a small fear of flying, but then who wouldn't considering what has been happening. The soldier, Jason, walked up to the two as he held a bottle of water.

"You want some water Jane" he asked handing her the bottle.

"Thanks" Jane said in a quiet voice after having a large gulp of the water.

"You two let me know if you need something" Jason said as he took the bottle from Jane's hand.

"Only if it means saving another's life" 'normal' replied.

"That is your agreement with me. And you Jane" Jason asked.

"I will let you know" Jane smiled.

"Jason, sit down. We are gonna land soon and we don't want an accident" another soldier called.

"Okay Frederick. See ya" Jason laughed before heading to his seat.

It took them almost two minutes for them to land after Jason leaving. Jane clutched the bottom of her seat as they hit the tar mat. She had her eyes squeezed shut tight as they rolled along the ground. 'Normal' saw some blood leak from Jane's hand closest to him. He wondered what was causing the bleeding. He then noticed a small amount of blood leak from her side at Jeff's knife wound. As soon as they stopped, Jane was already permanently scarred on her left hand and the knife wound was considered permanently scarred in the end.

"You okay Jane" 'normal' asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am fine" Jane replied.

"Your side and hand say otherwise" 'normal' quickly explained.

"Shit. How did I get a cut on my hand? How did my wound start bleeding" Jane questioned the blood.

"You were squeezing the seat pretty tightly so that would explain your hand and your wound was probably used to the pressure not being so high when we were in the air so when we landed, it burst or something" 'normal' answered with a theory to why.

"Better than nothing" Jane smiled before fainting into 'normal'.

"Hey John. Jane. Are you two coming... What happened to her" Jason asked before slowing his speech at Jane being laid on the ground.

"She has a knife wound in her side due to Jeff when this all started and we have been unable to get her to a hospital or doctor or anything like that. Do you guys have a medic or something" 'normal' explained.

"Shit. I need to get Jack. He is the only one with medical training. Keep her perfectly still" Jason ordered before running off.

The soldier returned with a much older man. This particular soldier other than Jason and Peter who trusted the Pastas word from when they met the month earlier. He looked at Jane's cuts and carried her out of the plane. He carried her to a medical tent. They struck a deal with the local military to allow them to be in the area.

"I need some pain killers and some knockout gas for this woman" the medical soldier ordered.

"N***a, get the doc what he needs" one of the South African soldiers ordered to a younger one.

The younger soldier received the supplies for Jack. He returned with a gas canister, a mouth piece attached to it and a small bottle of painkiller pills.

"Jack. Don't you think a knockout gas is a bit far" Jason reasoned.

"Jason. If there is something more going on inside her body with that wound, you could have killed her if we don't" the doctor explained.

"So this white n***a is who you're helping doc. She is one of those things you do realise that, right" the young South African soldier questioned.

"If it wasn't for her. Most of us would be dead. When we were back home, she always helped with getting food and water. She shared what she was given to the kids which resulted her in getting sick after the second week. She risked her own life and health for others. I think that is enough to help her" Jack explained to the young man.

"N***a, you need to learn to not help everyone you see" the soldier replied.

"Just help will you" Jack was having enough of this man attitude to Jane.

"Okay. What do I have to do" the soldier asked, not seeing what he was doing wrong.

"Hook her up to the machines would be good" the doctor ordered.

The South African soldier connected Jane up to a heart monitoring machine, a drip and other medical machines.

"What now" he asked Jack.

"Put the knockout gas mouth piece on her face so she can't feel the operation" Jack ordered.

The soldier did as asked and gave Jane a safe dosage of the gas so she wasn't aware with what was going on. Jack waited a few minutes before he had a closer look inside the knife wound. He saw small metal shards and other bits and pieces that should never be inside a human body.

"Do you have some medical equipment for removing metal shards out of a body like a pair of tweezers or something" Jack asked.

The higher ranking soldier of the South African army left and returned a minute later with a a bag of medical instruments. Jack took what he need and went on to remove the metal shards and other things from Jane's stab wound. He was soon finished the stab wound, triple checking that everything was out. He took some needles and some stitching wire and stitched up the cut, after cleaning it with some medical cleaning agents. He took a quick look at her hand and cleaned it before it got seriously infected. He stitched it up to a minimum because he knew it was a bad idea to stitch it too much due to Jane's nature.

Jane woke several hours later feeling sore and sick to the stomach. She turned her head to see the moon rise to the midnight hour. She looked further down that direction and saw 'normal' sleeping in a chair with his arms crossed and his head tilted down.

"Hey John" she managed to say.

'Normal' shot up at his name and Jane's voice. He turned to see her smiling while she stared at him.

"About time your awake. We postponed our mission until you recover. Also, Jack said you have to take these as you wake up" 'normal' gave Jane two painkiller pills which she took and swallowed with out a drink.

"What was it" she asked.

"Painkillers. You are one fucking tough white n***a, miss Jane the killer" a voice Jane never heard before laughed.

"Who are you" Jane asked the voice after seeing who it was.

"Captain Emmanuel, at your service Jane" the man bowed.

"Emmanuel here was the one in charge of your care with me and he also is the highest ranking soldier here" 'normal' explained.

"Nice to meet you Emmanuel. How long do you think I will be like this for" Jane asked.

"My guess is about 1-2 days here. We will move you when you can stand to a more comfortable area. Now get some sleep. Me and 'normal' here will watch over you. Agreed" Emmanuel answered/requested.

Jane didn't need for someone to tell her to sleep. She only just closed her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep. Little did they notice was a man spying on them in the bushes behind them. He quietly crept away from the sight and too his camp.

The next morning was average for the soldiers, Pastas and normals if they were a survival group. Some worked on loading weapons. Others did maintenance on the vehicles at their disposal. Some guarded the area. Emmanuel, Jack, Jason and 'normal' kept Jane company throughout the day. The night was no different from the night before except Jane had something to eat.

The second day however was different. Emmanuel and 'normal' helped Jane walk to her new sleeping quarters when they saw him.

"Who is he" Jane asked Emmanuel as they stopped and stared at the man standing in the middle of the runway.

"Fucking Joseph Koney" Emmanuel answered.

"Mister Emmanuel. I would like to request your help" the man called.

"Stay here" Emmanuel ordered before walking over to the criminal. "What do you want Koney?"

"Those things are surrounding a bunker and I want to know why they are there" the man asked.

"That bunker is only for the people we are helping information to give" Emmanuel explained with a stern tone.

"One of those things is trying to melt the bunkers door and they are getting pissed off about it so I suggest you tell me or everyone here dies" Joseph threatened.

"It has something in it that can solve everything that is happening but we need to get to the bunker and if the Pastas are there then we can't" Emmanuel explained.

"I can help" Joseph offered.

"I don't think so. You are a wanted criminal" Emmanuel declined.

"I will turn myself in after all this if you let me help" Joseph grabbed Emmanuel's arm.

"If you break that fucking promise. You will be a sorry n***a" Emmanuel agreed.

"Agreed. Get me in three days time. I shall be prepared then" Joseph left without another word.

"This will be bad" Emmanuel thought to himself out loud.

**A/N, I did research on common South African names and Emmanuel came up as the most common name among the boys with 0.44% with that name.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N, not as much swearing and racial slurs I thought I was going to have last chapter. Well that is good in the long run anyway. If you don't know who Joseph Koney is. Then good, keep it that way. He is a fucking cunt but that is all I will say for now... Or will I.**

Chapter 22: What lies in wait

Jane was healing remarkably well for someone who suffered from those attacks from the Pastas, especially Jeff and her own accidental doing. She had gotten use to using her hand with stitches, even if it wasn't easy to move it at first. She wasn't too keen on going in a Pasta heavy area for fears of Jeff or Slendy or even worse, Zalgo or someone powerful. She knew she was safe with the large group they were in but she couldn't be trusting all of them. The man known as Joseph Koney entered their camp with an army of child soldiers. 'Normal' explained to her why he had a child army. She found it disgusting but she remembered the deal between Emmanuel and Joseph. They were soon off for the bunker. 'Normal' led the way using Grim's computer since he was trusted with it before they left on the plane. As soon as they reached the bunker, they saw hundreds of Pastas surrounding it.

"That is a lot more than last time I was here" Koney whispered.

"How are we to get in there. It isn't like we have Pastas that are infected" 'normal' slowed his speech on infected as he remembered Masky and Hoody are not immune. "Hoody. Masky. You two wanna be useful?"

"I know what you want us to do" Hoody nodded.

"I am sorry. I seem to misheard you. You are asking us to be useful. The only way that can happen if we distract those Pastas. The only way for that to work is if we get infected" Masky didn't like the idea.

"You are possibly the worst when it comes to sacrifices. I will do it even if he doesn't" Hoody accepted his roll.

"I hate peer pressure. Fine I will do it" Masky frowned from behind his mask.

The two proxies ran into the horde of Pastas and ran out. The Pastas acted like sheep and followed the two. They ran out of sight followed by the Pasta horde. The others ran to the bunker and opened the door. They entered with Emmanuel coming in last. For a small looking bunker, the group was surprised that they all could fit inside the entrance room. 'Normal' checked Grim's computer to see where to go for the one thing that could fix all the problems of late. His face of excitement dropped to one of disbelief when he read the location. Sub-floor 90, storage cell 67.

"Who is up for a 90 floor trip below" he jokingly asked.

"We all go or none go" Emmanuel ordered.

"Let's go" Jane demanded.

The group followed 'normal' down a seemingly endless flight of stairs. By the time they reached sub-floor 40, they were all exhausted. They managed to push themselves to their desired floor.

"We need to rest" one of the South African soldier begged.

"You all wait here. Me, Emmanuel, 'normal', Joseph and Splendor will go ahead and get what we need" Jane ordered.

She and the other four searches for the correct room. They found it an hour and a half after they searched the first corridor and second corridor. They found it as the first room in the third corridor. They found everything they needed. A recipe for the antidote to the virus. A vial of the antidote. Where to get the best quality version of each ingredient in the antidote. The question was, does it work? Before they could speak about the antidote working, they heard a scream from just outside the door. They ran out to find the woman who Grim saved the night he met the Pastas being attacked by Lost Silver.

"Lost Silver. Its alive" 'normal' asked himself.

"Help me" the woman cried.

'Normal' grabbed the syringe they found in the room with the vial and filled it with the antidote. He knew Lost Silver was infected so it was the perfect time to see if it worked. He jammed the syringe into the living version of Lost Silver before helping the woman away.

"Thanks John" she thanked him.

"Hopefully that antidote worked" Jane interrupted.

"Jane it will work. Anyway, you're welcome, Carly" 'normal' smiled.

They watched as Lost Silver twitched and morphed between his physical world state and his Pasta game world state. It finally relaxed back into the form it was in when it attacked Carly.

"Where the fuck am I" they heard it say as it rubbed its head with the Unown around it.

"It worked. It fucking worked" Emmanuel looked amazed.

"Jane. What is going on" Lost silver noticed the others.

"Seems like we can save the others and maybe the other Pastas who are supposed to be dead are here too" 'normal' smiled.

"Again. What is going on" Lost Silver repeated.

"Lost Silver. You are supposed to be dead. It has been over a month since your reported death. All Pastas except for ten of us are naturally immune to a virus called Virus P-37. We now have an antidote to the virus but we tested it on you since you attacked this chick" Jane explained to the Pasta.

"Lets fix the shit up then" Lost Silver surprisingly ordered.

**A/N, closing the story very soon. Two to three chapters to go. I also decided not to do the second story arc that I previously said I would. Bye.**

**p.s. no more racial slurs in this story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N, one last chapter after this one hopefully. I have to say this has been my shortest story so far. Time to start the conclusion.**

Chapter 23: Cure

Lost Silver wasn't too convinced about Jane's story but he accepted it in the end. The small party that found the antidote and Lost Silver searched for the supposed dead Pastas, finding them all in different storage rooms. Each was a Virus P-37 infected one but they gave them each a small amount of the antidote. Each returned to normal and like Lost Silver, had no memory of what happened up to two months earlier. They journeyed back up to the larger group. Jason sighed a heavily as he saw the group arrive.

"You found it then. And it looks like you found some friends" he embraced Jane, Emmanuel, 'normal' and Carly in a hug as he was thankful they were alright.

"Yes. We also know how to make the antidote and the correct dosage for it" 'normal' grinned.

"We need to get those bastards cured and back to their normal selves. I will keep my end of the bargain if you let me help cure those bastards" Joseph stated with a stern tone.

"Let's do it my white n***a friends" a young soldier agreed as he entered a lab like room.

"Where is he going" Emmanuel asked Jason.

"We found a lab and he wanted to use it as soon as you returned" Jason explained.

"I will go with him" Jane, Carly and 'normal' announced without realising what each of them said as well.

"Go and take some tech-heads with ya. You will need them" Emmanuel ordered.

The three collected the smartest men and women in the room and entered the lab. They looked around the room to find high tech gadgets. 'Normal' handed the soldier the recipe for the antidote.

"Pretty extensive list but I think we can make it in an hour or so. Give me a few minutes to get what we need. Let's go to work ladies and gentleman" the soldier laughed.

Like he said, the antidote was ready to use in the time limit. The soldier started to making Tranquillisers suited for ejecting the antidote into the Pastas. He tested each deign on different surfaces to make sure they pierced the flesh of each Pasta. In the end, after seeing which ones pierced concrete, only two remained. He then designed a ejection activation function of the tranquillisers. Each one failing except three this time. He decided to use the final designs for the final dart. The tranquilliser darts were success full but rather bulky for a simple handgun due to the dosage needed and he couldn't make it any longer due to the clip and so on. He designed his own gun that only these darts could fit into. It took him several hours to finish product. He made more for every Pasta, soldier, criminal and civilian to use. Soon they were a walking army of salvation. They left in search for each Pasta in the world.

_~Several weeks later~_

It was several long weeks before humanity and the Pastas fixed the issue with the virus, Virus P-37. Unfortunately six Pastas went missing throughout the curing. They were Zalgo, Jeff the killer, The Rake, SCP-666-1, and Ghost:Black edition. They couldn't find them anywhere. It was another week before they met with Grim, Sarah, Lucy, Peter, Hunter, Jenny and Samantha. They become famous as they announced that it was they who saved the world. The Pastas and normals lived in peace.

_~Some night after the incident~_

'Normal' woke to a loud noise from down stairs of his new home. He first thought it was Jane or Carly or someone in the household. He didn't give two shits until he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

**A/N, conclusion chapter tomorrow or tonight. I don't know. Depends if I get it done in time for tonight or not.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N, sorry for the late update last chapter and this one. Sorry about that. So this chapter will be extremely short. The final chapter begins.**

Chapter 24: Final message

"What the fuck Jeff? How did you get here? Where have you been for the last couple of weeks" 'normal' harshly whispered.

"'Normal', even if I am infected with Virus P-37, I now remember everything. I know where the other missing infected Pastas are except Zalgo. If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone about my hide out" Jeff whispered in an equally harsh way.

"Fine. Tell me where your hide out is first" 'normal' agreed.

"I am living in an abandoned house in the Rockies in the US. Feel free to visit but always come alone and don't tell anyone" 'normal' nodded to this information. "And the other Pastas are located fortunately in one place. Cairo, Egypt. Get Grim to send a minimum of ten agents to the hide out. Here is the address to it."

'Normal' took the note Jeff handed him. He looked over it and looked back at the Pasta. "Go. Hide. I will see you soon."

Jeff shook 'normal's' hand before leaving the household. Before 'normal' could go to sleep, he spotted a note on his dresser. He picked it up and read what it said.

Give this to Jane for me.

Sincerely, Jeff

He then noticed a small package left at the foot of the door that read.

For my brother.

The next week, Grim was informed of the Pastas that 'normal' knew about except for Jeff. The new Agency, set up by Grim, Lucy, Emmanuel, Peter, Jason and 'normal' wasin charge of the operation that cured the Pastas. 'Normal' promises to give Jane and Jeff's brother their gifts from Jeff, semi-lying that Jeff left the gifts in his room one night without him ever knowing. They accepted the gifts but didn't bother with the details. Jane's letter was an apology for Jeff's actions years ago. His brother received a photo of both him and Jeff when they were younger with a note that told him he was sorry for what he did but he couldn't say it to his face.

They all waited for their next meeting with Jeff, regardless of how long they waited.

**A/N, fitting end in my books but I want to know what you think about it. If your a guest, you can review if you want. If your another author/user you can review if you want. Bye.**


End file.
